Courting Catastrophe
by mercy-angel-09
Summary: It's time for Danny's Senior Prom, but who will he go with? What will happen when his archenemy shows up to foot the bill? And what the heck will he wear? Time to Party Where The Heat Is On! DxS
1. Challlenge Issued

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and some crude humor.

_**Party Where the Heat is On!**_

Author's Notes: I have to be the world's worst fanfic author. Leave it to me to start another project while I'm still working on another. **_Glances at _Face the Music**_** and groans.** _After watching as much _Danny Phantom_ over Christmas break as I possibly could and conversing with my good friend ForgottenRelic, I've decided to start a _Danny Phantom_ fic. And this is it. Actually, this is part one in a series. Um, just how long this series is, I don't know. There's another fic that takes place several years after this one that I'm writing at the same time. The good part about that is that they're fairly consistent, so no odd discrepancies running amok. I want to do one in the middle . . . but we'll see how that turns out, shall we?

Anyway, here goes. I hope it's not too horrible. This certainly isn't my first fic, it's just my first one for _Danny Phantom_, let alone anything domestic. Most of my fics are inspired by shows from another country. Let's just hope this one turns out okay.

A few things to remember, this is Senior year, and I'm assuming that Dash is in the same grade as Danny. If he's not, well, too bad. For the purposes of this fic, he is. Second, it's also spring. Getting close to graduation and all that, which will play into later chapters. Third, to make sure that Danny and Sam have a clear path, Tucker and Valerie are now dating. Kind of. Everything else should be fairly straight foreword. Finally, any book title used as an exclamation by Mr. Lancer will have a brief summary and any relevant information explained. These are either very popular and well known titles, or something that I've read, either for fun or for class.

* * *

Danny felt like a truck had run over him. 

Nope, scratch that.

Danny felt like a truck had run over him, backed up and run over him again, before throwing it into drive to hit him a third time. There was nothing more terrifying that the prospect of finding a date to the senior prom.

He wasn't the total reject he'd been in his freshman year, thank God puberty had finally hit, but as things still stood, he was no Dash Baxter.

"Hey, Fentwad," the aforementioned quarterback called, spotting his prey from down the hall. "Hope you can get a blow-up doll for a date."

Danny decided to be the bigger man, but it was highly tempting to overshadow Dash and make him say and do some potentially social life ruining things. Lucky for Dash, Sam had just turned the corner coming from her Classical Literature class. Even though Sam would like to see Dash (and subsequently Paulina) taken down a notch or to, she still disapproved of Danny using his ghost powers for those sorts of acts.

Danny turned towards his friend, but was grabbed by Dash. "Where you going, Fentoad?"

Danny shook off Dash. Since his growth spurt he was now two inches taller than the quarterback, and almost four years of ghost hunting had toned his body into a lean, mean, ghost fighting machine. Plus Jazz had bought him a set of free weights to use to further increase his body strength. The result was that now Danny Fenton was one of the hottest guys in school. Too bad none of the girls his age noticed.

"Back off Dash. I'll have a date."

Dash started laughing. "You gonna get your little girlfriend to go with you?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Danny bellowed, noticing Sam's stricken look from the corner of his eye. "We're best friends, that's all."

"_He's Just Not That Into You_, people! Get going!" Mr. Lancer shouted from his classroom door. "This is a passing period, not a stand around and chat period."

Danny glared at Dash as the quarterback returned to his little entourage, leaving him and Sam to shuffle to fifth period Senior Writing. "I really hate him."

Sam patted Danny's arm reassuringly. "I'm proud of you though. I would have thought that you would have overshadowed him and made him sing _I'm a Little Teapot_ in the middle of the cafeteria by now."

"It's tempting, very tempting," Danny answered as he and Sam walked through Lancer's door. Sliding into his seat, Danny placed his backpack on his desk and fished out his writing binder.

"How did your paper go?" Sam asked, hoping to make small talk.

Danny shrugged. "A paper on what we want to do with our lives? Peachy, I suppose."

"Oh, come on Danny. You spent two days in the library with your nose buried in books about NASA. It wasn't that bad."

Danny gave a half smile to Sam. "It was really fun. But I'm now too tall to be an astronaut. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Astronomy?" Sam suggested.

Danny would have replied had Tucker not bounded into class, a radiant smile spread across his face. "You'll never guess who agreed to go with me to Prom."

"Valerie," Danny and Sam answered at the same time.

Tucker's face fell. "Man, you two really know how to take the fun from these things. How'd you know, anyway?"

"Because since she's part of the middle class, Kwan won't take her," Sam answered. "I can't believe you want to go to that antiquated mating ritual anyway."

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "And you don't?"

A subtle blush crossed Sam's cheeks. Biting her lip, Sam prayed that Danny didn't notice, but as usual, he was perfectly in tune with her true feelings.

"Pipe down, people, pipe down!" Lancer called as the bell rang and the students scrambled to get seated. "As you know, we'll be sharing our papers on our career choices. If you get up here and read your paper, your grade will be docked as I required you to prepare a speech beforehand."

Danny pulled out the note cards from his binder, flipping through them like flashcards. When NASA formed, Cold War innovations, competition with the Soviet Union, going to the moon, blah, blah, blah…

"We're going in alphabetical order, so let's see…Jillian Anders, you're up first."

Danny hoped and prayed that his could be put off until tomorrow. Hopefully by then he would have rehearsed his speech to the point of memorization. Sadly, the march of names continued, and he was called.

Sucking in his breath, he stalked up to the front of the class. Things looked different from this perspective. He looked at Sam, who nodded encouragingly. Tucker gave him a thumb's up. The box in the back was glowing. Lancer was-

…

The box in the back was glowing? That could only mean one thing…

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" a slightly menacing voice called from the glowing cube of cardboard. Suddenly the overweight visage of the Box Ghost materialized in the room, causing Danny, Sam and Tucker to roll their eyes.

"_Phantom of the Opera!_" Lancer cried. "It's ghost! Proceed to your ghost evacuation route!"

As the rest of the room left in sheer terror, with Lancer leading the pack, Danny, Sam and Tucker let out sighs of depression. "You know, I'm really getting sick of this," Danny groaned, giving an insipid stare to the Box Ghost.

"Beware!" the Box Ghost called. "I am the master of all things cardboard and square!"

Danny didn't even bother with his battle cry. Instead he merely transformed and gave yet another insipid stare to the Box Ghost. "Do we really have to do this?"

The Box Ghost paused. "Um, on second thought, I'm leaving." He vanished through the floor, leaving the trio alone.

"Wow, I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact that he's now haunting school, or the fact that you don't even have to fight him any more," Sam commented, a small smile playing on her purple tinted lips.

Any comment Danny was about to make died on his lips when the shrill cry of, "Inviso-Bill!" echoed through the now empty classroom.

Danny turned towards the door with enough time to barely register that Paulina was running towards him at full speed. Bracing himself for impact, he waited.

Whump! The Latin Princess of Casper High was now hanging all over Danny as if she were his jumpsuit.

"You saved me!" she squealed happily.

"He didn't save you! You don't even have this class!" Sam pointed out.

Paulina cast a condescending glare in Sam's direction before purring, "Well I do go to this school, and so in a way he did save me." Sam was ready to knock that smug smile right off of her face.

Tucker groaned. "It's the Box Ghost, for crying out loud. Danny didn't have to do a thing."

Paulina looked confused. "Danny?"

It was Sam's turn to be smug. "Don't you know? He's not Inviso-Bill anymore. He's Danny Phantom, and he has been since freshman year! Look the logo!"

Paulina pulled back enough to see the stylized DP logo that Sam had stuck on the Fenton Jumpsuit nearly four years ago. "When did you change your name?"

"Um, when she said," Danny answered, not really wanting to get into it.

Sticking her lower lip out, Paulina went into full pout mode. "So I can't call you Inviso-Bill anymore?"

Danny nodded. "That's right. And, uh, I gotta go. Other ghosts to get." With that he went intangible causing Paulina to stumble, and vanished through the wall. Moments later, he reappeared in human form in the doorway and immediately went to Sam. "Are you okay?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I guess."

"Why are you asking that dumb question? You know-ooof!" Tucker was silenced by Sam's elbow suddenly placing itself against his ribs.

"Whoops, muscle spasm," Sam said with a shrug.

Danny only smirked.

* * *

Life was not fair. 

Not only had Dash been telling everyone who would listen that Danny Fenton was going to be dateless for prom, Lancer had given Sam, Tucker and him detention that night for failing to comply with the ghost evacuation. He'd gotten rid of the Box Ghost and his thanks was to clean the chalkboards in all of Lancer's classrooms. So much for gratitude.

It was four thirty by the time Sam, Tucker and Danny left the school. Sam's hair had a light dusting of chalk, Tucker had an eraser print on his back, and Danny had smudges of colored chalk oh his face.

"You know, I really hate it that I save the school only to be thanked by hard labor. Don't they have janitors for that kind of thing?"

Sam shrugged. "You do know that in Japan, they don't have janitors and the students have to do the cleaning, right?"

Tucker and Danny looked at her drolly. "You know Sam, you've sucked us into your little anime habit, so yes, we do know," Danny answered.

Sam punched him in the arm, her fist colliding with a firm bicep. "Sheesh, Fenton, you been working out much?"

Once again, Danny smirked. "Jazz calls me whenever she gets the chance to make sure that I am."

"Oh, yeah, I was going to ask," Tucker said, pulling out his PDA, "how's soccer?"

"Same old, same old. At least that's one sport that Dash doesn't play."

"Only because it's at the same time as baseball," Sam pointed out. "Why did you wait until now to start playing anyway?"

Good question. "I guess I really didn't think about it because I was so busy doing other things. Have you noticed that recently ghosts haven't been hanging out in Amity Park?"

"Does that mean that Vlad has given up on trying to win you over by killing your dad?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed. "Who knows? Maybe they're sick of me kicking their butts every time they decide they want to hang out here. The Ectopusses, the Vultures, even Vlad's been avoiding me."

"And that's a bad thing why?" Sam asked. "Danny, you're actually normal now, well, except that you can still turn into a ghost and all."

The trio had reached Fenton Works, and were standing by Danny's door. "I guess. Listen, I'm gonna rehearse my speech a few more times. I'll call you later."

Tucker and Sam waved as they walked off, leaving Danny alone on his front step. Opening the door, he walked in and noticed a stack of boxes by the front door. Was Jazz back already?

"Mom? Dad?"

"In the kitchen, honey!" Maddie called.

Danny followed his mother's voice and found her with his father and sister sitting at the kitchen table. His parents were in their usual jumpsuits, and Jazz looked comfortable in a pair of jeans and a Yale sweatshirt. "Jazz, you're back?"

Jazz nodded. "Just got back. I moved some of the things that I needed for the summer, and the rest is in storage back at my dorm."

"Well, welcome back. What are you going to be doing all summer?"

"I have a paid internship with a psychiatrist's office. It'll be a nice to see how things work in the real world."

Danny smiled. His sister, forever the psychoanalyst. At one point she had even tried to give him therapy in regards to his ghost powers, but as she had found out, he was quite comfortable with the way he was and therapy wasn't needed.

"Well, Jazzy Pants, your mother and I need to get back to work," Jack said, kissing his baby girl on the forehead. "Come on Maddie, I think we're close to a breakthrough with the Fenton Cooler!"

Maddie nodded as she followed her husband down to their basement laboratory, leaving their precious offspring alone upstairs in the kitchen.

"So it's been slow." Danny inwardly groaned. Jazz was never one to tiptoe around the subject.

"Really slow. No one sent by Vlad, no one who's broken through the portal, no nothing! The highlight of today was the Box Ghost showing up in my fifth period English class. What makes things worse is that I didn't even have to fight him."

"You mean he just left?"

"All I did was transform and then he decided against fighting me."

Jazz shook her head. "No wonder Mom said that you were playing soccer this year." She glanced at the clock. "Shouldn't you have practice?"

Danny shook his head. "Not this week. I've been suspended as part of my punishment."

"Punishment?" Jazz asked, confused. "What did you do to Lancer this time?"

"I didn't follow the ghost evacuation protocol."

"I'm sorry, Danny. You're stuck between a rock and a hard place. But at least at Casper High you're not a villain."

"No, I'm just the object of obsession for Paulina. She heard there was a ghost in the school and she came running to find me. Then she jumped on me and clung to me like she was my suit . . ."

"Weren't you the one with the big crush on her?" Jazz asked.

Danny groaned. "Oh please don't remind me. Somewhere in the middle of my junior year, I realized just how vapid and shallow she truly was."

Jazz smiled triumphantly. "So you've finally realized that you have a crush on Sam!"

"Ye-wait! I do not have a crush on Sam!"

"Quick to deny. You're in love."

"Or maybe I'm dying."

"This is not the Kübler-Ross Stages of Dying, Danny. This is your love life. I've known since your freshman year that you two would start dating."

Danny snorted. "Yeah right."

"Danny, what are you so afraid of?"

Danny stood up angrily, glaring at his sister. Why did she always have to meddle! Okay, not all of her meddling was bad; one time it had saved everyone's lives, but sheesh! There was only so much he could take! "Jazz, for once in your career as my older sister, could you back off?"

Jazz had expected the reply. Danny was so terrified of losing Sam as his friend; he had very carefully avoided her parents and asking her out. Those two had been hooked from the first fake-out make-out, but each was too scared to pursue things any further. Danny had managed to keep his teenaged boy hormones under perfect control. "Fine, I'll back off. Just remember to keep your options open when it comes to finding a Prom date."

Danny balked. "How did you know about Prom?"

Jazz held up a flyer with the banner "Casper High Times" printed across the top. "The PTA newsletter that Mom and Dad are sent but never read. There's a lovely article about making sure your precious little angel has a safe Prom. Not to mention the date is printed huge."

Danny moaned in agony as he flopped down in his chair. "Dash told me that I was going to have to take a blow-up doll."

It really wasn't funny, but still Jazz had to giggle. "If push comes to shove, you could always take a ghost."

"No freakin' way."

"You can always ask Sam."

"She says she doesn't want to go to that, and I quote, 'antiquated mating ritual.'"

Jazz shook her head. Teenagers. Now that she was twenty-one, she had a better understanding of the misunderstood generation, having gone through most of it herself. "That's what she says, but I bet she has a dress, shoes, jewelry, and matching handbag all ready to go, if you just ask her."

Ack, ack, ack! Danny's mind was reeling. Sam was not the formal gown kind of girl. The last time he'd seen her in a formal was their freshman year, and that time she turned into a dragon. Stupid Amulet of Aragon. To think of Sam as a girly girl was just wrong, yet strangely attractive.

"Danny?"

Looking at his sister, Danny sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever. Maybe I'll ask Sam. But if she says no, I'm locking myself in my room for the rest of my life." Casting one last angry look at his meddling older sister, Danny stood up and marched himself to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

* * *

I hope the first chapter was okay. I apologize for any that might have slipped through my fine toothed comb. I was really trying, I swear. In anycase, like every other author out there, I'm asking for reviews, since really, that's about the only thing that makes this worthwhile for me. I really appreciate fan feed back. Flames will be laughed at then deleted. Comprede? I do like constructive critisism, you know, "I think the story flows well, but this one spot was a little awkward" and that kind of junk. I like a little bit more than just, "lol update soon." That said, I really hope that I can get the feedback I need to become a better writer! Your mission, should you choose to accept, it to help me write one of the best darn _Danny Phantom_ fanfics out there! 

Mercy-Angel-09

* * *

Book References: _He's Just Not ThatInto You_ - By Greg Behrendt and Liz Tuccillo, this book looks at the cold hard truth of dating. Men and their commitment phobia, and all of the excuses that women make for them, and then how to come to terms with the fact that the guy you're crushing just doesn't want you back. 

_Phantom of the Opera_ – Written in 1911, Gaston Leroux's little novel did no more than make a few ripples in the literary world when it was first published. A break from the usual, the _Phantom of the Opera_ was written after a tour of the Paris Opera house, and the underground caverns and lake beneath it. Inspired by a series of strange coincidences in the 1880s, Leroux told the tale of the Opera Ghost who was in love with the beautiful soprano singer Christine Daae. After an executive of MGM read the novel, he turned it into a silent film starring Lon Chaney in the late 1920s, shortly before Leroux's death, which played up the mystery and horror elements of the story. Perhaps the most famous adaptation of this story is the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical of 1986, which reached the big screen in the winter of 2004, prompting a whole new generation to pick up the novella.


	2. Asking the Impossible

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and some crude humor.

**Party Where the Heat is On!**

Disclaimers (since I forgot in the first chapter): I do not own Danny Phantom. The incredibly talented Mr. Butch Hartman came up with the idea and the character. I do believe that Nickelodeon and Viacom own everything else.

Author's Notes: Let me see, six reviews. That's not too bad. **Smiles**. And Sakura Scout, as much as I would love to see Paulina mature, it has been my experience that girls like her have only two things on their minds: boys and how they look. They don't really evolve past that phase of their life until they're a few years into college. Besides, I have this sneaking suspicion that she rather enjoys being catty and making Sam's life miserable.

By the way, I get to write about my favorite tertiary character, Sam's grandmother. Spunky old women rock! Also, Sam's parents are going to play pretty heavily into the story, but just not quite yet. By the way, I designed the dress, and I have a sketch posted on DeviantART.

* * *

Casper High was buzzing. Danny couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the campus so worked up. Actually, he could. The last time the campus was near rioting, Ember had them all under a spell. What was causing the ruckus this time? 

Walking up the steps to the school, Danny found Sam lurking in the shadows near the door. "Uh, Sam, what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Why?"

Sam looked at him, her violet eyes holding slight traces of trepidation. "All I did was walk in there, and everyone was suddenly asking to be my friend. Why?"

The answer was beyond Danny at that point. "Er, why don't we just go in and get our stuff from our lockers?" he suggested.

Sam mumbled something as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed him in. Once they were through the doors, she grabbed his hand tightly. "Don't let me go, Danny."

Danny turned and faced her, a reassuring smile on his face. "When have I ever let you go?" he asked.

The pair continued walking down the halls, pushing their way through the mass of students that had suddenly noticed Sam cowering behind Danny. On more than one occasion, Danny had to forcibly push through the throng of students, and finally they reached the hall that had their lockers. "God, what is their problem? You'd think that they'd never seen you before."

"Guys! There you are!" Tucker called, running up to him with Valerie at his heels. "We've been looking for you all morning!"

"Tucker, what's going on?" Danny asked.

Valerie shook her head. "Sam, I hope you don't mind the popular crowd, because they're not going to leave you alone."

Sam groaned. "Just tell me what happened."

Tucker and Valerie exchanged a wary look before Tucker held out a copy of "Affluence" magazine. Sam grabbed it and scanned the cover. "The Rich of the Great Lakes Area?" she gasped. Flipping it open, she found a listing of the fifty richest people of the Great Lakes Area. "Number one, Vlad Masters," she mumbled.

"That's a big fat duh," Danny muttered.

"Oh my-"

"Sam, your family is number fifteen. Just how rich are you guys?" Valerie asked.

"Er, well, we're pretty rich," she admitted sheepishly before demanding, "Who brought this?"

"I guess Paulina's family is number forty-nine. Congratulations, you've officially humiliated her," Tucker quipped. "By the way, she made copies of the page with your family on it, and now she's posting them all over school. She figures that what she loses in the wealth status she can make up for by embarrassing you."

Danny looked over Sam's shoulder and began to read the blurb on Sam's family aloud. "Number fifteen on our list is the Manson family who live in Amity Park, a Chicago area suburb. Jeremy Manson, the head of the family, is the grandson of Izzy Manson, the inventor of the machine that twirls cellophane onto deli toothpicks. He and his wife Pamela, and his mother Ida Manson, live in a lovely Amity Park mansion. Jeremy is a stock market whiz and has effectively tripled the inheritance, increasing their fortune, which is continually added to with the royalties. Their daughter, Samantha Manson see inset stands to inherit the entire fortune and all royalties from the machine after her father dies, making her Amity Park's most eligible bachelorette." Danny then moved to the inset by a picture of Sam in a long black dress. "Samantha Manson is a senior at Casper High. Though she technically does not have a boyfriend, it is rumored that she and a local boy, Danny Fenton, are an item."

"By the way, that's a great photo, Sam. When was it taken?" Tucker asked.

"My Great Aunt Maude's funeral," Sam answered dryly, remembering that day and that horrid appropriate dress with a shudder.

"Well, that would make the black dress acceptable, wouldn't it," Danny chuckled.

"I can't believe they linked me to you!" Sam yelled.

"And what's wrong with that?" Danny asked, offended.

"Er, nothing. But this is 'Affluence' magazine, not 'Star!'"

"Anyway, Sam, I'd be careful if I were you. The populars may want you to join their ranks."

Sam snorted. "If that's the case, then they can go fornicate themselves with an iron pole."

* * *

After the first three periods of torture, Sam was ready to bolt. She was currently hiding behind a bush, attempting to avoid Paulina and her cronies. 

"Pst! Danny!"

Danny was used to things talking when they shouldn't, but the talking bush did have his eyebrows raised. "Sam, is that you?"

"No, I'm the Bush Ghost, beware!" Sam answered, her voice dripping sarcasm. "Where's Paulina?"

"She's in the cafeteria," Danny answered.

Sam jumped out from behind the bush and breathed a sigh of relief. "She keeps asking me if I want to go shopping with her. It's just plain creepy."

Danny shook his head, containing his laughter. "Take it easy Sam."

"Oh Danny," a Hispanic voice crooned.

"Oh crap!" Sam groaned, ducking behind the bush.

"Danny, there you are. I was, like, wondering where you'd gone to." Paulina batted her blue eyes flirtatiously, making Sam want to gag.

"Really."

"Danny, does that dreamy Danny Phantom have a date to prom?"

"He's a ghost. He's not going to prom."

"That's too bad. You see I was going to ask you since he always shows up when you vanish."

Sam barely managed to contain her laughter, and maintain her hidden location.

"Gee, that's a wonderful sentiment," Danny answered dryly, "but I already have plans to go with someone else."

"I thought that little Miss Rich Goth didn't want to go."

Sam narrowed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. "I'll string her up myself!" she hissed under her breath.

Danny cocked his head to one side and shrugged. "I never said it was Sam. I could ask someone else."

"Like who?" Paulina challenged.

Danny pointed to a group of sophomores who were eagerly trying to catch his attention. Several swooned when he indicated in their direction. "I would think that any of those girls would be more than happy to be on the arm of the Casper High Ravens star soccer center."

Paulina let out a huff of annoyance and stalked back to the cafeteria. Danny gave a cheesy good-bye wave, smiling smugly. It sure was fun to piss her and the other populars off. Sam had been on to something their freshman year. "Coast is clear, Sam."

Sam popped up from behind the bush, seething. "Who does she think she is? Where does she get off saying that I didn't want to go!"

Danny remained eerily calm. "Maybe it was the crack about not wanting to go to that 'antiquated mating ritual' in fifth period yesterday."

Blushing, Sam stared at the ground. "I said that?"

"Yeah, and pretty loudly, too, I might point out."

"Ah ha." Whoops, she had said that, and to Danny no less.

"Say Sam-"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go to Prom?"

"I suppose if I were asked-"

"I am asking. Do you want to go to Prom? With me."

Sam looked up, her eyes locking with Danny. The crystalline depths of his blue eyes were sparkling with anticipation. "But Danny-"

"Sam, I swear, nothing funny, just two friends going to their Senior Prom and having fun. Heck, we could even double with Tuck and Val."

"Do you think that we could take the Fenton RV?"

"The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle?" Danny gave her a quirky smile. "If my Dad will let me."

"But I don't know, Danny. It's kind of weird."

Rolling his eyes, Danny sighed. "Fine. If you don't want to go, I'll just find a blow up doll-"

"All right, all right," Sam said with a giggle, "I'll go."

Smiling brightly, Danny beamed at Sam, causing her stomach to do flips. '_Oh what have I gotten myself into_?' she thought.

* * *

_Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows._

Or so Mr. Lancer had said in fourth period Classical Literature. Sam honestly didn't want to feel miserable, but she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of doom at the prospect of going to Prom with Danny.

A soft tapping at her door alerted her to someone trying to intrude on her wallowing. "Go away!"

"Sam, I'm coming in."

Sam couldn't suppress the smile, though she did smother it in her pillow. "What is it, Grandma?"

"Honey, something's bothering you. Does it have to do with that hottie, Danny?"

Sam jerked her head up to look at her grandmother in surprise. "You did not use hottie and Danny in the same sentence," she breathed.

"Ohhh, he's a looker that one," Grandma Ida said with a wink.

Oh, misery and woe, her grandmother thought that Danny was hot. Sam flopped onto her bed with a groan, her face down in the pillows.

"Sam, you up here?" a voice called from the hall. Seconds later, Valerie was standing tentatively on the threshold of Sam's bedroom. "Whoa. Your room is the size of my apartment."

Sam groaned again. "I never asked to be rich."

"Not holding it against you. I heard from Tucker who heard from Danny that you two are going to Prom," Valerie said, walking into the room.

Sam shook her head in her mass of pillows. "I don't know why I said yes," she moaned.

"Because you like him, and it's not hard to see why. Danny's good looking, not to mention that you've known him forever."

"We've only been friends since seventh grade," Sam corrected, pointing her finger into the air.

"Whatever!" Valerie said in frustration. "Stop wallowing. We have to find you a dress."

"No, I don't think so. I'll just call Danny and tell him that something came up and that I'll be out of town Prom weekend."

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Come on, Sam. We have to go dress shopping."

"No, no we don't. You can, I won't."

"I have a better idea. Come to my room," Grandma Ida said, her eyes twinkling. She motored from Sam's room down the hall to her own room.

"Do we follow?" Val asked.

Sam sighed. "I don't think she'll give us a choice."

The girls walked four doors down to Grandma Ida's room. Decorated in pastel purple, the room smelled heavily of lilacs and lavender. "Sit, sit, sit!" Grandma commanded. She had left her scooter and was rummaging around her in closet. "I know it's in here somewhere," she muttered as Sam and Val sat on the bed.

"Any idea what she's looking for?" Val asked.

"Not a clue," Sam answered, watching her grandmother paw around.

"Found it!" cried Grandma Ida moments later. A large white box was placed on Sam's lap. "Well, what are you waiting for, open it!"

Sam placed the box on the bed and lifted the lid. Inside the folded tissue paper was the most elegant satin gown Sam had ever laid eyes on. It was a dark purple, the deep amethyst that she liked, halter-top with a fitted bodice before blooming into an elegant bell skirt with a train. Where the bodice met the skirt was a black satin ribbon trim. "Grandma," she murmured.

"Well, don't just look at it, try it on!" Grandma Ida urged, Val nodding in agreement.

Sam quickly tore off her shirt, skirt and boots and slid the dress over herself. It fit perfectly when she zipped up the back and dashing over to the full-length mirror, Sam gasped when she saw her reflection.

"Ah, Eadie Head always knew how to make a dress," Grandma Ida sighed.

"Eadie Head, as in, Edith Head the famous Hollywood costume designer," Sam breathed. "She designed this gown?"

Grandma Ida laughed. "You bet. I knew Eadie when I was a young girl trying to make it in Hollywood. I was her assistant for a while."

The dress was the most beautiful thing that Sam had ever worn. Her punked out hairstyle and bra would obviously have to go, but other than that, Sam actually believed that she was pretty for once.

She blinked a couple of times and shook her head. "I can't wear this," she said, coming back to reality. "An honest to God Edith Head gown can't be worn to a Senior Prom!"

"Oh can't it?" Grandma Ida asked. "I wore that dress to my Senior Prom, I'll have you know. Valerie, don't you think she'd be crazy not to wear it?"

"She'd be off her rocker, not to," Val answered in awe. "Please tell me there are matching shoes."

"And handbag!" Grandma Ida answered, producing a pair of perfectly matched dyed pumps and clutch purse.

"That seals the deal," Valerie announced. "Now I have to find something." Her face fell at the prospect of finding a dress in her price range.

"I might have just the thing," Grandma Ida said, pulling out another white dress box. "This should fit you."

"Ah, Mrs. Manson, I couldn't!" Valerie protested as Grandma Ida thrust the box into Val's lap.

"But I just did. And you haven't even seen it yet!"

Val tentatively lifted the top and found a red halter dress. Pulling it out, she found it to be just like Marilyn Monroe's white halter dress from _The Seven Year Itch_. "You've got to be-"

"You had better put it on, Val. What Grandma says, goes," Sam said with smile.

Val reluctantly put on the dress and approached the mirror. Well, the dress did fit and there was something classy and campy about it. "I suppose you have matching shoes and a handbag for this one too," she said, looking at Grandma Ida's reflection in the mirror. Grandma Ida smiled as she produced a pair of satin, red dancing pumps and a small purse to match.

"You two will be the most original girls there."

"Too bad no one will know who Edith Head is," Sam sighed as she shimmied out of the dress. "That would knock Paulina down a notch or two."

"Don't worry about who's wearing what," Grandma Ida said sagely. "Remember your date, remember your dances, and remember to have fun."

* * *

Yay! Prom dresses! Anyway, I felt that since Valerie couldn't afford a dress, Sam's grandma could give another. Also, Valerie and Sam get along. They're not best friends or anything, but they can tolerate each other's presence. I wasn't sure if that was clear or not. 

So leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Mercy-Angel-09

PS - By the way, I'll post the link in my profile to my deviantART account so you can see the dress I designed for Sam.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and some crude humor.

_**Party Where the Heat is On!**_

Disclaimers: Don't own Danny Phantom . . . doing this solely out of my love and respect for the show and its creator.

Author's Notes: Just a heads up, o loyal readers o' mine, school has started again. We all know what that means, fewer updates. Since I'm once again doing a full load, I'll be pretty busy. One class is a research project (well, I suppose technically it's a paper, with a fifteen page minimum if I'm not mistaken, on war and peace in the 20th century), the other three are online, and thus will suck a lot of my time and energy. I will, however, continue writing when I can, and we'll see how often I actually get around to updating.

Now the fun is just beginning, as things are about to become infinitely more complicated in Danny's life. As I said before, any and all book references will have a note about them at the end of the fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny stared at the corner of the gym that Skulker, Valerie and he had just destroyed. It had been an accident, really, but it was still a depressing thought.

Things had been going well for him. Sam seemed to be excited at the prospect of the dance, and he'd been told that he needed to get purple flowers and ribbons on the corsage. Obviously that meant that she had a dress, if only he could see it, but Sam had swore that if he used his ghost powers to see the dress before the dance, she would make him a full ghost and not just half.

That good streak ended in the middle of Danny's second period free hour. He was settled into the library working with Valerie on their international problems homework when Danny's ghost sense had gone off. Looking around, he saw Skulker floating near one of the bookshelves, eying him and Valerie.

Once against Skulker was going to do what he did best: make Danny's life hell.

Danny had excused himself and gone ghost behind a nearby stack of books and went off after Skulker, hoping that Valerie was oblivious to the ghost's presence. His luck refused to hold out. Valerie had seen him and quickly changed into her jumpsuit and took off in hot pursuit.

The chase battle had gone on through the halls of Casper High, out in the football field, and then moved into the gym. Thankfully no one was in the gym when Skulker let off a series of bombs to try and capture the ghost-fighting duo. At the exact same moment Valerie let go of a series of ecto-homing missiles that Danny went intangible for, as did Skulker, and they collided with Skulker's bombs, taking out an entire section of the gym roof.

Now Lancer stood off to one side, speaking to insurance agents, becoming more and more irritated as the agents explained that the Amity Park School District didn't have coverage for ghost damage. "_City in the Sky_! What do you mean that you won't cover this?"

The agent shrugged. "You claim it was damaged by," he checked his clipboard, "ghosts. That is not a natural phenomenon and therefore it not covered by the policy. You'll have to raise the funds to fix it yourselves. Good day."

The two agents stalked across the lawn, leaving Lancer standing with Paulina and Star. "I'm sorry girls, we're going to have to cancel Prom. The funds that would have gone toward the dance will have to go towards fixing the roof."

Paulina and Star nodded solemnly as Lancer marched himself back to the school building. Star turned to Paulina and sighed. "It was that Inviso-Bill kid, wasn't it?"

Smiling dreamily, Paulina nodded. "He was amazing. A shame he ruined Prom but he's so hot in that suit!"

Dash and Kwan came running up to the girls and stared at them wide eyed. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Dash asked. "Did Lancer really cancel Prom?"

"All of the Prom funds are going towards fixing the gym roof," Star answered drearily.

"Bummer," Kwan said. "But I thought that we were having Prom at the Delta Hotel."

"We were," Paulina answered. "But we can't make the down payment for the ballroom if all of the money is going to fix the roof, now can we?"

"This is all Fenton's fault!" Dash announced, looking for someone to direct his frustrations at.

Danny gulped. This was not good.

"Fenton, get back here!"

Danny took off a dead sprint towards the building, wondering what he had done in his past life to deserve this. Darting around the hall, he thought he was in the clear when he came across the Casper Ravens offensive line. Danny hit the breaks and started to backtrack and met up with the defensive line. Dash and Kwan blocked the last exit. He was trapped.

"All right, get him!" Dash yelled, and the defensive line pounced. Danny was picked up by his clothes, suspended above the floor by the defensive line. "On the count of three, toss him! One, two, three!"

On three, he was pitched through the air like a bale of hay on his aunt Alicia's farm. Sighing, he realized that he was in the worst position possible, sailing through the air and unable to use his ghost powers to keep him from landing on Vlad Masters, Mr. Lancer and Principle Ishiyama.

Wait, what was Vlad doing here?

Danny had barely a second to catch a snippet of the conversation before sailing headfirst into Vlad's chest.

"A pity about the gym ro-ooooof!"

Danny and Vlad sailed backwards into a wall, making a lovely body print against the aged plaster. He was going to be kicked off of the soccer team for this one, suspended from school for at least a month, and probably forced to repeat the twelfth grade. Great, just great.

Picking himself up, he shook off the sudden wave of dizziness that swept over him. Normally being around Vlad didn't make him nauseous, but of course, he usually wasn't thrown headfirst into Vlad either. He studied his archenemy, quickly assessing the mood he would be in. Usually Vlad was very warm and receptive to him in public, but then again, he usually didn't have Danny flying into him headfirst. Well, unless they were fighting, but that was an entirely different situation.

"_They Marched Into Sunlight_! Are you all right, Mr. Masters?" Mr. Lancer cried, running over to where Vlad was dusting off his suit.

"I'm fine, Mr. Lancer. No harm done. Daniel, are you all right?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at Vlad from where he was sprawled on the floor. "Well it's not every day that the defensive line sends me through the air into random people, but yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh good. I would hate to have to tell your mother that you were injured when I was so near!" Vlad said, grabbing Danny and pulling him into a dramatic embrace.

"Uh, yeah, got it," Danny said, slipping out of Vlad's arms. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Vlad gave one of his cruel smiles as he stood to full height. "Well, I was sitting at home reading the papers about schools that needed funds. As it turns out, your very own Casper High was on the list! I remembered, of course, that you still go here and Jasmine went here, so I felt that I should do my part to aid in your remaining education here."

"Uh, you do know that I sent out graduation announcements a week ago," Danny said. "Mom and Dad insisted that I send you one."

"And I did get it! What a photogenic young man you are, son!"

"My dad calls me son," Danny said tensely. "You can stick to Danny, or Daniel, if you prefer."

Vlad merely shrugged.

"Mr. Masters, we'll see that he is punished immediately," Mr. Lancer said, grabbing Danny's forearm roughly and yanking him to his feet.

"Not necessary, Mr. Lancer. I've known Danny for years."

"That's four years, as in the number four," Danny pointed out. "Vlad was my father's college roommate. He knew my parents back in the day."

"We were close, very close," Vlad said, grabbing Danny away from Lancer and hugging him again.

"Stop that!" Danny yelped, breaking away once more. "I need to get going. Lunch ends in five minutes and I have to get . . . to my . . . weights class. I'll see you later, since I assume that you're going to be staying at my house."

"Of course! I would never pass up the Fenton hospitality!" Vlad said, waving as Danny marched down the hallway to the now decimated gym. "He's a good kid, really."

Lancer looked skeptical. "Are you sure that it's okay? I can have him kicked off of the soccer team."

"Oh, don't do that! Daniel is quite the soccer player, or so his mother told me just last week! It was an accident, really."

Principle Ishiyama still looked nervous. "Are you sure? We can always put him in detention."

Vlad smiled. "Oh, don't worry about a thing! I told you it was accident, and I certainly don't blame him. Now why don't you show me that hole in the gym roof?"

* * *

When Danny sat down in his fifth period writing class, a little black rain cloud had formed over his head, warning all to back off. He said nothing to Sam or Tucker, but merely slid into his chair and put his head on his desk. He'd spent the last hour sitting in the gym, watching Vlad talking to Principle Ishiyama and Mr. Lancer about the hole in the roof. Vlad had even nodded sympathetically when Lancer told of the ghosts that did it. It should get an Academy Award nomination or something.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked, placing her hand tentatively on his shoulder.

Danny moaned into the desk.

Tucker looked at Sam and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked, now rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"Sam, please, hands off. I've been handled enough today, thank you."

Sam pulled her hand away as if Danny's shirt were on fire. "If you say so."

The class was quiet when Mr. Lancer took his place at the front of the room. He looked at his students and wondered how to start off. "Students, we're having a special assembly for all juniors and seniors."

"What about?" Tucker asked.

Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You'll see when we get there. Line up, single file, we're headed to the auditorium."

Mumbling and groaning, the students lined up and followed Lancer through the halls to the auditorium. Danny was between Sam and Tucker, who were chatting casually through him. He didn't feel like talking at all. Actually, he felt like going home to crawl into bed, and stay there until this nightmare ended.

Rather mindlessly, he followed his classmates to the auditorium and sat with them in the rows that had been assigned to Lancer's class. Once again between Sam and Tucker, Danny kept his gaze trained on the podium set up on stage. "This is going to be some lame-o speech about how Prom is cancelled," he said in a depressed tone. "Once again, Inviso-Bill becomes the bad guy."

"Cheer up Danny, it's not your fault this time!" Sam said. "It was Valerie and Skulker."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Danny asked, dropping his head into his hands.

"Students! Students! Please, settle down!" Principle Ishiyama said into the microphone. "As most of you know, during second period the roof of the gym finally caved in. Unfortunately, there are not enough funds from the school board to cover repairs at this time. Therefore, the Prom funds were forwarded to the reparation of the roof."

There was a collective groan from the students.

"However, thanks to a generous gift from 'Affluence' magazine's billionaire of the year for the fourth year in a row, Prom will continue as scheduled, and we will be getting a new roof!"

Here the students cheered loudly. Except for Danny who groaned.

"Please, give a big hand to Vlad Masters!"

Vlad walked onto stage, smiling and waving to the students. Sam and Tucker exchanged worried glances before looking at Danny. Sure enough, Danny was sitting and seething between them.

"When did he get here?" Sam hissed.

Danny snorted. "During lunch. Dash had me tossed into him by the defensive line."

"No wonder you're freaked. Your archenemy has been here all afternoon."

"And it's only going to get worse. You do know where he's going to stay," Danny said, glaring at Vlad who had started into a speech about how he was doing this so that the kids of Amity Park could have a good, solid education.

"Your house," his friends answered.

"Yup," Danny said.

"I picked this school not only because did it seem the most deserving, the son of a dear friend of mine attends this fine institution. Daniel, please, come up here!"  
"No freakin' way," Danny muttered to no one in particular.

After a long moment, Lancer stepped up to the microphone. "Fenton, get up here or I'll give you detention."

"Fine, I coming!" Danny shouted, rising from his seat and marching himself up to stage. "Thank you, Vlad, for such a wonderful gift. Now we'll all be able to have an unforgettable senior prom."

Vlad flashed a charming smile. "Indeed. I've been asked to chaperone, you know. I wonder, would your parents be interested?"

Danny remembered the last time his parents had been at a dance. He had been a freshman with really new powers, battling a dragon and occasionally overshadowing his dad to keep the embarrassment factor to a minimum. Who knew what kind of havoc Vlad could add to that. "Dances really aren't their thing," Danny answered, hoping that Vlad wouldn't pursue the issue further.

"What a shame," Vlad said with a shrug.

Danny glared at him in response. "Can I go sit down?"

"Of course, go sit with your little friends," Vlad said, sending Danny of with a pat on the back. "Daniel is your typical Casper High student, a representative of your student body. Because of him, I was able to help out your school in its time of need! Thank him, if you get the chance."

Several students slapped his hands as he walked back to his seat. Paulina even gave him a charming smile, which he turned away from. This sucked. Now he was going to be popular because he saved Prom from ruin. Big freakin' deal. Now, more than ever, he wanted to high tail it home and spend a few hours cruising around the Ghost Zone. Maybe he would meet up with the Box Ghost or Skulker. Hello misdirected anger.

* * *

Duh duh duuuuuuuuuh!

I had to get Vlad in here somehow. The guy is my favorite villain, though I'm not sure why. I don't know if it's the food exclamations or the fact that most of his plans end up backfiring, thus helping Danny. Not to mention that he has some great one liners.

As for the book titles, those are two that I've had to read. I really would suggest reading them if you get the chance. Of course, if it's not your thing, that's okay. Half of the books my professors suggest I never get around to. Heck, it's the same thing with the assigned books. I only got about half way through _The Feminine Mystique_ before I couldn't read that anymore. Ah, the joys of being a history/social science major.

I hope to get chapter four up in a few days, so just hang on!

Mercy-Angel-09

* * *

Book References –City in the Sky – This book by James Glanz and Eric Lipton chronicles the life of the World Trade Center, from its inception by William Zeckendorf and David Rockefeller to its collapse in the 9/11 terrorist attacks. There is a lot of technical information, such as building specs along with many anecdotes from those involved in the building process, most notably Guy Tozzoli. Many of the names won't ring bells with the average reader, but the people who built the towers remember them fondly. 

_They Marched into Sunlight –_ David Maraniss chronicles two different aspects of the Vietnam War, the war side and the peace side. For two days in October, both sides were in full swing. On the war side, a surprise encounter with Viet Cong forces nearly obliterated the Black Lions and Delta companies. On the peace side, University of Wisconsin students protested the on campus recruiting of Dow Chemical, the same company that manufactured Napalm, ending in violence, but thankfully not death. This is an obscure reference to the fact that Vlad (not to mention Jack and Maddie) attended the University of Wisconsin.


	4. Too Close for Comfort

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and some crude humor.

_**Party Where the Heat is On!**_

Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom. He is purely the brainchild of Butch Hartman.

Author's Notes: Sakura Scout pointed out that the tag I put on every chapter was starting to make sense. And after chapter five, it will make perfect sense. Anyway, things in poor Danny's life are about to become more complicated than any eighteen year old boy should have to deal with. What does a halfa have to do to get a little peace and quiet?

* * *

He had suffered through International Problems, and as soon as the bell rang, Danny quickly ran to his locker and picked up the few textbooks he needed while dropping off the ones he didn't. Then he hurried to the parking lot and jumped into his car. Locking the doors on the Fenton ATV (which was basically a Jeep with ghost fighting gadgets attached), he pulled out his cell phone and found that he had a voice mail. Checking the message, he heard a slightly panicked Jazz on the other end.

"Hi Danny. I think you should know that Vlad just showed up at the house. He looks like the cat that's swallowed the canary, if you catch my drift. He's up to something. Anyway, I thought that I would give you a heads up." The message ended with the automated voice telling him that she had called forty-five minutes ago.

He dialed back, and prayed that she would actually answer her phone. "Hi Robert!" she answered cheerily after two rings.

Danny frowned. Jazz had caller ID and she never answered her phone without checking that first. She was obsessive compulsive about that. "Jazz, it's-"

Jazz's voice became softer as she pulled the receiver away from her mouth. "Mom, Dad, Vlad, this is a private call. Excuse me!" He could hear her running up the stairs before her bedroom door slammed shut behind her. "Sorry, Danny. I didn't want to make the parents or Vlad suspicious."

"That's fine," Danny answered, smiling at his sister's over protectiveness. "So Vlad's at the house."

"Yeah. He just showed up. I've been with him since he got here, but he hasn't said why he's here. I figured the least I could do would be to give you the heads up that your archenemy is in the house."

"Well, thanks, but I've already seen him twice today. The first time I was thrown into him by the defensive line. The second time was during an assembly. I'll tell you more when I get home."

"You're not driving while on your cell phone, are you?"

"Relax. I'm sitting in the parking lot still. I'll be home soon, so just hang tight. I'm sure he'll tell you everything once I get home. You know how he loves to brag."

Jazz sighed. "I hope your right, little brother. I'll see you later then."

"Later." Danny hung up and tossed his phone in the cup holder. Turing the key, the Fenton ATV started up and he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home. Hopefully Vlad was just stopping by and not staying the night.

* * *

"That's so nice of you to let me stay here!" Vlad was saying when Danny walked through the door.

"Don't be ridiculous Vladdy!" Jack said. "I wouldn't let you stay elsewhere! Besides, we have a guest room."

"Of course Vlad. We stayed with you, and you can always stay with us," Maddie said, indicating the direction of the aforementioned guest room.

"Hi Danny," Jazz said, being the only one who noticed that he was there.

"Danny, look who's here!" Jack said, grabbing Vlad tightly around the shoulders. Vlad's face was contorted into a grimace.

"Yeah, I know," Danny answered forcefully. "I saw him at school."

"What were you doing at Danny's school?" Maddie asked, looking perplexed.

"Oh, well, I was reading the news and I saw the Casper High needed funds, I'm paying for Prom, and the kids just love it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Maddie said, holding up a hand. "What was the last part?"

"Casper High needed funds?"

"After that."

"The kids just love it?"

"No! In the middle!"

"I'm paying for Prom? Oh, yes! Well, Prom funds went to fixing the roof, so I offered to spot them the cash for the dance and I've been asked to chaperone. Maddie, would you like to join me?"

Maddie bit her lip as she eyed Jack nervously. "I don't know. I was thinking that maybe Jack and I would enjoy having the house to ourselves since Jazz was going to go out with some of her high school friends that night."

"That's right, it's date night!" Jack said, grabbing Maddie possessively around the waist.

Vlad shrugged. "Just a suggestion, that's all."

Danny sighed. "I need to do some homework. I'll see you at dinner." He ran up the stairs two at a time and locked his bedroom door behind him. Time for a little invisibility and intangibility, and a cruise around the Ghost Zone. He phased through his bedroom floor to the lab, and hovered a moment in front of the Ghost Portal. Sighing, he flew through, contemplating the possibility of finding Vlad's portal and wreaking a little havoc around Packers central.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," a gravelly voice drawled behind him. Danny looked over his shoulder to see Ember floating behind him. "You look like hell."

"Ember, I would suggest steering clear of me if you don't want to get your ass kicked, again," Danny replied tightly.

Ember chuckled as she flew up behind him. "You know, you've grown up. You don't look like Walker's wanted posters anymore," she said playfully into his ear.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked, pulling away and staring at her in horror.

She shrugged. "Well, there is this charm about you. Kitty, the Lunch Lady, Desiree and I all think you're quite the looker now."

Danny looked sick. "Oh. My. God."

"Relax, halfa," Ember said with a shrug. "Not like I'd date you. You're just fun to look at."

"Yeah, until you decide to hurt me," Danny muttered. "Now if you don't mind, I want to be left alone."

"Why?" Ember asked, smiling mischievously.

"If you're thinking that you're going to turn me in to Walker and his goons, you have another thing coming. The second I turn human, I'm intangible and Walker can't touch me or hold me in his prison."

Ember merely shrugged again. "Gee, Danny, I was just hoping to follow you around for a while."

Danny rolled his eyes. "And do what? That's usually Klemper's job." Danny paused. "Where is Klemper anyway?"

Ember shrugged once more. "Who knows? The Ghost Zone is infinite. There are several alternate dimensions as well. Too bad it took Poindexter fifty years to figure that one out."

"Sheesh, you ghosts," Danny groaned.

"All ghosts are different, you know. Technus, when he was alive, he was a brilliant inventor. The Box Ghost was named Rob and he worked in a packaging plant where he keeled over from a heart attack. Me, I was in a grunge band from Seattle."

"Wait, you were human once?"

"Some of us were. Others, like Skulker and Walker, have always been ghosts. That's how they were born, and that's how they exist."

"Ember, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?"

Ember's expression softened. "Drug overdose."

"I…"

"Don't say anything, halfa. Sometimes we want to keep living. Yeah, causing chaos is fun and all, but for most of us, we just haven't found our peace yet."

"Maybe because your idea of peace is creating a mosh pit."

Ember smiled playfully. "You know, for a pain in my ass you're pretty cool."

"Well, you're the one who said all ghosts are different. I'm half ghost."

"A ghost with a pulse, who knew. Anyway, you're looking down. What's eating you?"

"Plasmius."

"That creep!" Ember looked disgusted.

"You think he's a creep?"

"Duh! He's one seriously whacked out fruit loop. The only problem is that he's pretty powerful. We'd be stupid not to go along with him."

"Well, he's at my house right now."

Ember let out a shriek of laughter. "He's at your house! I thought your parents were professional ghost hunters!"

"They are!" Danny replied hotly. "He's in human form and my parents firmly believe that humans can't have ghost powers. Plasmius is a halfa just like me."

Ember stopped her laughing. "WHAT!"

"Skulker knew," Danny said smugly.

"And he still worked with him! If I had known, I would have written him off a long time ago!" Ember seethed.

"Yeah, you're probably not the only one. I gotta clear my head. Later." Danny flew off, leaving Ember alone. Chewing her lower lip, she watched Danny vanish into the depths of the Ghost Zone.

"I wonder how many knew the truth about Plasmius," she muttered, before heading towards Walker's prison.

* * *

Vlad stood by the Ghost Portal, his mind wandering as Jack explained the Fenton Cooler. An updated Fenton Thermos. Whoopee. He looked at the swirling green over his shoulder and wondered if that was where Danny was. The boy had been quick to vanish earlier; no doubt he was upset. Ah, that was what delighted Vlad, the fact that he could push every emotional button on his enemy.

"V-man," Jack said, staring at his old friend.

Vlad snapped out of his reverie and smiled pleasantly. "Yes, Jack?"

"Vlad, I have to wonder, why did you choose Danny's high school?" Jack didn't like the fact that Vlad had just shown up. Something wasn't sitting right.

"Oh, well, because it _is_ Danny's high school. I don't have any children of my own, so I like to think of yours as my own."

Bing-bong! Bing-bong! Bing-bong! "Vladdy," Jack started casually, "that makes me ask, why didn't _you_ ever get married? A guy like you could have any woman he wanted."

Vlad shrugged. "But sometimes we can't have what we want," he answered cryptically, or what he thought was cryptically. Too bad Jack saw right through it.

"Well, that's too bad! I guess money can't buy you everything!" Jack answered, pricking Vlad's last nerve. "I wonder what Maddie's making for dinner!" He bounded up the stairs, leaving Vlad smarting in the lab.

"Curse you Jack Fenton, for ruining my life!" he breathed.

He heard a soft chuckle from behind him. Spinning around, he saw Danny standing in front of the Ghost Portal. "You should have known better than to stick your face in the prototype when Dad said he was going to test it," he said as he changed back into his human form.

Vlad glowered at the boy, who had grown nearly two feet in the last four years. "Well, Daniel, I would have thought that your father would have noticed."

"How long have you known my dad?" Danny asked, cocking his head to one side.

Vlad paused. Well, it had been twenty-three years since they graduated, and he'd known Jack for about seven years before that. "Since junior high," Vlad said slowly.

"And you still didn't know better than to stick your face into the prototype portal," Danny said, his tongue clucking.

"I thought that you were off sulking in the Ghost Zone," Vlad said darkly, changing the subject.

Danny headed for the stairs as he answered. "I've blown off enough steam. I need to figure out what the heck I'm wearing to Prom."

Vlad snorted in response.

* * *

An hour later they were seated around the dining room table. Danny often forgot about the fact that they had an actual dining room, but they did have one and when they used it, something important was usually happening.

Though Danny couldn't figure out why Vlad was so important.

"So, Mom, Dad, what are you going to do when I'm at Prom?" Danny asked as he pushed his peas around his plate.

Maddie shrugged. "Oh I don't know," she said as she cut her roast. "We play chess or checkers, sometimes we're working in the lab, or curled up on the couchand watching a movie. But usually there's hazardous material involved."

Jack grinned mischievously. "Sometimes the best times don't involve the hazmat suits."

Vlad began to seethe as Jazz and Danny turned pink. "Oh my God," Danny groaned. "That was more information than I needed. I don't need any info on your sex lives! As far as I'm concerned, the stork brought me!"

Maddie let out a soft chuckle. "Danny, I think that you're at an age where sex is a perfectly normal thing to think about. I also know that you know where babies come from so it really is a non-issue."

"Uh, Mom, it's still gross," Jazz pointed out.

"I don't want to think about you two having sex!" Danny and Vlad said at the same time. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"They're my parents," Danny explained.

"Old friends," Vlad said, though Danny knew perfectly well what Vlad was really thinking.

Jack continued eating. "Honey, is the hot tub fixed?"

Danny'sjaw dropped and he blinked a few times. "Wait, what? When did we get a hot tub?"

"Oh, sweetie, you're so funny," Maddie laughed. "We got it a year and a half ago. Your father has some back problems now and the doctor suggested that to ease his pain, soaking in a hot tub worked wonders. It's been on the fritz over the last month, but it's in perfect working order now."

"How did I miss that?" Danny mused.

"You were preoccupied with school," Maddie answered before taking a bite of the roast. "Have you found a suit for Prom yet?"

"No," Danny answered. "Sam hasn't told me what she's wearing yet, and until I know, I can't do a thing."

"Can't go wrong with a hazmat suit!" Jack offered.

"This is a formal, Dad," Danny answered. "A hazmat suit isn't going to cut it. I need a tux."

Maddie chewed thoughtfully for a moment then swallowed. "Honey, a classic black tuxedo works just fine. Even a white jacket with the black pants works, no matter what Sam wears."

"Which will probably be purple and black," Jazz put in.

Danny looked at his sister. "Are you an expert on Sam's style now?"

"I do know that it's not going to be just off the rack. She will be wearing something totally original, probably by a designer that no one at your school has never heard of but is still totally famous. It will be a classy, retro design, and by retro I mean probably a throwback from the thirties or forties," Jazz said with a sweet smile.

"You are really annoying sometimes, you know that?" Danny said with a glare. Jazz merely continued to smile.

* * *

Now Sam old told him that he needed purple ribbons on the corsage. Not a whole lot to work with, since there are several shades of purple that her dress could be. Anyway, if you were wondering about the tag, I laugh over the episodes tags, like, "_The Mother of All Shows_" or "_In Terrifying Meat Vision_." So I thought I would carry this over to the fic.

Also, I figure Jack isn't totally clueless, so while he may not understand everything, he does know that Vlad's been eyeing Maddie, so he decides to mess with Vlad a bit. Hope it didn't come off too weird.

Ciao- Mercy-Angel-09


	5. Awkward Situations

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and some crude humor.

_**Party Where the Heat is On!**_

Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Phantom. I can wish and wish and wish, but according to "Da Rules" that's stealing so therefore I can never own Danny Phantom.

Author's Notes: Don't ask me why, but I think Sam's parents are a source of unending amusement for me. Jeremy and Pam (yes, they do have names) are so suburban it's almost scary. (Floral prints, unless on a Hawaiian shirt, should never be permitted.) Anyway, I also think that they really do care about Sam, so in this chapter, Sam and her mom have a heart to heart. And to make things a little more interesting, I decided that Pam was a bit wild in her youth and I think she and Sam form a special bond in this chapter.

Also, if you were wondering why I keep saying "Party Where the Heat is On!" it's explained at the end of the chapter. Danny's also going to run into a spot of trouble with our favorite hard rocking ghost, Ember (did you honestly think that she was only going to be in one chapter?). Danny's going to be feeling the heat, all right.

* * *

Sam sat on her bed, staring at her grandmother's dress hanging on a dressmaker's dummy. Grandma Ida had brought in the dummy so that the dress could air out before she wore it to Prom. Sighing, Sam flopped back and closed her eyes. The last time she'd been to a school dance, things had gotten ugly. She'd been a total dragon, literally, all thanks to Paulina. Well, at least this time Paulina was only going to be a minor problem.

"Sammy-kins?" Her mother's voiced carried through the door, albeit somewhat muffled.

Sam moaned in response. Her mother knocked a few times and then let herself in. "Sammy-kins! I just heard the most wonderful news!"

Oh boy, here it comes. "Darling! Your senior prom is in three weeks! That's so wonderful! And I even have a dress for you to wear!" Pam Manson pulled out the most hideously frilly pink dress to come from the nineteen eighties, ever. Lace, ruffles, bows, and sequins. The horror, oh, the horror!

Sam's eyes widened in terror. There was no way that she was going to wear that in public. No way, no how. "Mom, I have a dress."

Pam shook her head and giggled dismissively. "Don't be silly! What could be more you than this?"

Sam pointed to the gown sitting in a corner of her room. "That," she answered. Pam looked at the dress, expecting some strange Goth, corseted, fish net contraption, and was surprised to see an elegant gown in its place.

"Sammy, where on earth did you get that?"

"It was Grandma's."

Pam went over to the dummy and began to examine the fabric. "An excellent quality of satin, clean lines, but there's no tag. Who made this dress?"

"Edith Head," Sam answered.

"And your grandmother is letting you wear this out?" Pam asked. "Shouldn't it be in a museum or something?"

"Grandma said that I should wear it. It has matching shoes and handbag," Sam answered, indicating to the small bureau next to the dummy, which had the shoes in front of it and the clutch purse perched on top. "She's pretty insistent."

Pam turned to her daughter and bit her lip. Sam's hair had grown out quite a bit so the black locks now fell a few inches past her shoulders. Why Sam didn't like her natural strawberry blonde color was beyond Pam at the moment, but one thing was for sure, her little girl was growing up.

"Sam, we need to talk about Prom night."

"Uh, do we?"

"First of all, you haven't even told me who your date is."

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"Sammy, why would I get mad?"

"Because Danny asked me and I said yes," Sam answered in a small voice.

Pam pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "Ah, yes, that Fenton boy," she said tightly. "You like him, then?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, yeah I like him. We are friends, after all. If I didn't like him, I think that the whole date would be doomed."

"Sam, I think you're missing my point."

"How do you – oh." Sam became flustered. "Danny is just a friend. That's all he'll ever be! It's not like I'm going to marry they guy or anything!" Sam balled up her hands in her lap and stared at her toes to avoid looking at her mother.

"You can't hide it anymore, Sam. You like him, and as more than just a friend." Pam placed a comforting hand on Sam's fists. "I may not approve of him or his family, but that's not going to stop you."

"Mom?"

"Sam, your father and I had something of an arranged marriage. It was just an accepted fact, even when we were in high school, that we would get married one day. Your father graduated a year before me, and though I went to his senior prom, he was away at college for mine. I went with a boy who lived down the street that I liked. And I liked him more than as just a friend."

Sam looked into her mother's eyes. This was the first time her mother had really opened up to her. It was weird, yet strangely comforting.

"Anyway, we ditched the dance early and went to find a place that was a little more alone. We, uh-"

"You don't have to say it, Mom."

"Well, we did, the thing, and if my parents had found out they would have killed me."

"You lost your virginity to a guy from down the street when your fiancé was away at college?" Sam squeaked. "Did Dad ever know?"

Pam blushed. "Oh heavens no! I had learned from my doctor that not all women bleed their first time, and I told him that I was one of those women, and that everything was fine."

"Mom, why are you telling me this? What did that have to do with me and Danny?"

"This boy that I went to the dance with, well, he wasn't favored by my parents. I had known him since kindergarten so my parents couldn't say no. I didn't have a date, and so long as we were only going as friends, everything was fine."

"But you crossed the line!" Sam paused for a moment before asking, "Was everything ruined after?"

"After the dance, I only saw him around school. I barely saw him around the neighborhood. I don't know if our parents ever figured out what happened, but after that, we never really saw each other again."

"Mom, why did you tell me this?"

"I may not like Danny or his parents, but that's not going to stop you. You've known him for a long time, so there's really no reason for your father or me to object. I can say that I don't want you to be friends with him, but that's not going to do anything. The more I tell you no, the more you want it. Go with him, have fun, and be careful. You are young, and – sex – carries a lot of responsibility with it."

"Yeah, Mom, I know," Sam said with a sigh. "We did the whole flour baby experiment, we've had the talks about the birds and bees, I think I am educated enough to make an informed decision on when I want to have sex."

Pam smiled lovingly at her daughter. "You grew up so fast."

Sam looked mildly embarrassed. "Mom," she said, drawing the word out.

"I know sweetie. I should go tell your father that you're going to the dance with that Fenton boy. He'll be upset, but maybe I can convince him it's for the best."

Sam said nothing, but then quickly moved in to give her mom a hug. Yeah, her mom was pushy, overbearing, prim, proper and pink, but she was still her mom. Mothers were not something that could be discarded so easily. Pam smiled before leaving Sam's room. Finally alone, Sam stared at her dress. It was classy, kind of art deco, really. That got Sam thinking, what was the Prom theme, now that the dance would officially be happening?

* * *

Danny was leaning against the railing, catching snippets of conversation as they drifted towards him. Paulina, Star, and some of the others on the Prom committee were in his living room discussing possible themes with Vlad. He cringed at each prospect. Cherry Blossom party was a little too formal sounding, and totally Japanese. The Victorian Garden theme was interesting, but there was still a lot of debate about where to hold it if that were the theme. The Night of a Thousand Lanterns sounded easy enough, but Star wasn't sure that they could find a place to actually hold one thousand lanterns without violating some sort of fire code, not to mention afford that many.

"I've got it!" Paulina squealed.

"Oh, Paulina, be a dear and share," Vlad crooned.

"Miami Nights! We'll make some mock-ups of South Beach!"

"Art deco?" Star asked. "But that's totally lame."

"Art deco, it sounds exciting. Besides, isn't Miami the place they hold those music video award thingies?" Vlad asked.

"Yup," Paulina answered. "That's why I thought of the theme!"

"Big night life," Star said breathlessly.

Danny rolled his eyes as he headed downstairs. None of them had left the state of Illinois, and they were planning for a Miami Nights themed Prom. Terrific. He passed through the living room on his way to the kitchen and heard Paulina clear her throat. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"What is an unpopular kid like you doing here anyway? We're planning Prom and you're not on the committee."

Danny gave her a dumbfounded stare. "I live here Paulina. That's my couch in my living room of my house. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my kitchen to get into my fridge and get a soda."

"Daniel, technically, the house belongs to your parents," Vlad called.

"Whatever!" Danny shouted from the kitchen. "This is still my primary residence so I still have a say in what goes here. Why aren't you meeting at the school anyway?"

"Closed down for the roof repairs," Paulina answered.

"Why aren't you at your house?" Danny asked her as he headed back up stairs.

"Because I invited them here," Vlad answered. "Is that a problem?"

"Technically it is my parents' house so why should I even care?" Danny replied, now fully out of sight. Those people were annoying. To think that he wanted to be like them when he was a freshman. Bleh!

He opened the door to his room and had to keep from dropping his soda. His ghost sense went off as he stared at Ember perched on the foot of his bed. "For a lame-o dork, you sure have a cool room."

"Ember! What the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, just heard something I think you might find interesting."

"Unless it has to do with discount rates on tuxedos, I'm not interested."

"But Walker's so looking forward to talking to you."

Danny snorted before taking a chug of soda. Gulping it down, he stared at Ember. "What the hell does he want?"

"My, my. When you swear that much, you must be in a bad mood. He just wants information on your friend Plasmius."

"He can ask Vlad himself."

"He and Plasmius have talked, but let's just say that Plasmius isn't always willing to spill the beans on his personal life."

"Well duh. He's not Technus."

"Yeah, Technus." Ember picked at her nails. "Okay, I get it. I just wanted to help you get rid of Plasmius-"

"Ember, I can handle Plasmius. He's plots usually backfire anyway. He is the idiot who woke Pariah Dark remember? He'll mess up somehow and he'll be foiled, with little to no work on my part. Maybe my parents will slap a specter deflector on him," Danny said, sitting down at his computer. He pulled up Vlad's file and skimmed it. "About the most intelligent thing he's done is turn the Fight Knight against Dark, and used me to do the brunt of the fighting. Vlad's not one to do his own dirty work, and that's his flaw."

"Yeah, yeah. So is there anything else you want me to help you with?" Ember asked, putting her guitar on her knee and started to play a couple of chords.

Danny looked over his shoulder and glared at her. "Why do you want to help me?"

"If it gets to Plasmius, count me in."

"Unless you want to play Prom, I don't think so."

"Prom? That antiquated mating ritual? Seriously?"

"Why does everyone call it that?" Danny muttered to no one in particular.

"I'll play a set, and I promise, no mind control. Just a couple of chords to rattle Plasmius," Ember said, a wicked smile crossing her face.

Sighing, Danny stood up and walked the short distance from his desk to his bed and looked Ember in the eye. "You promise no funny business?"

"You'll have a thermos on you anyway, right?" Ember said, meeting his stare evenly. "If I slip up, you can suck me in, and deposit me back to the Ghost Zone, no questions asked."

Danny stared at her for a few moments before releasing his pent up breath. "Fine. I'll make the suggestion. But if you do anything funny, it's a one way ride into the Fenton Thermos."

Ember's smile widened before she stood up and kissed him. File this under totally awkward and really gross. She pulled back after a moment and lowered her eyelids to a sultry stare. "You know, you're not half bad. Well, sign me up for my gig and get back to me."

Still massively weirded out by what had just happened, Danny proceeded back to the living room. Seeing that the prom committee was still hard at work, he walked boldly into their midst.

"Um, what are you doing?" Paulina asked.

"Do you have a DJ or a band?" Danny asked, ignoring Paulina's question.

Star blinked a few times. "Uh, nothing yet."

"I can get Ember."

Paulina looked doubtful. "Sure you can."

That was the moment Ember decided to make her way down stairs. "Hey Danny, whaddya have to eat around here?"

Vlad gave Danny a surprised look, but said nothing.

"Like I said, I can get Ember, but only for a set. That's half an hour tops. The rest is up to you."

Paulina nodded. "And how much to we have to pay her?"

"Free performance," Ember answered.

"You're hired! Be at the Delta Hotel main ballroom at eight thirty on Saturday, the 26 of April!" Paulina said. "If you need more info, ask Danny."

Ember looked at Danny and gave his a sultry grin. "Oh, Danny and I will be in touch." With that she walked into the kitchen. Danny sensed that she went to the lab from there and back into the Ghost Zone. No doubt to report back to Walker. That was the thing about the Ghost Zone's warden. To be an informant meant immunity to Walker's ever changing laws. Now all Danny had to worry about was if other ghosts would be showing up to Prom.

* * *

_Party in the city where the heat is on  
All night on the beach till the break of dawn  
Welcome to Miami (bienvenido a Miami)  
Bouncing in the club where the heat is on  
All night on the beach till the break of dawn  
I'm going to Miami  
Welcome to Miami_

I am a lover of Miami. I love the people, the atmosphere, the shopping (Dolphin Mall, yea!). Since I've been making annual trips down there since I was about 12 (so it's been about ten years now), I can now say that I think of Miami as my second home. The other reason why I chose the Miami nights theme was because of the Art Deco district of Miami Beach (which is a separate community from Miami). Since Art Deco was common in the 20s and 30s, and Sam's dress is supposed to be something that a 1930s Hollywood starlet would have worn, I figured it worked the best.

Thanks for the input Forgotten Relic, it didn't go without consideration. But you were the one who said that you liked that Sam's dress would match the theme, you just didn't have the right theme. Thanks for the help in making up my fickle mind!

As always, leave a review since I love to know what you people think.

Mercy-Angel-09


	6. Hit the Fan

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and some crude humor.

_**Party Where the Heat is On!**_

Author's Notes: In the last chapter, Danny got a little lip action from Ember. Now he'll have to face the consequences. Also, I'm introducing the Fenton ATV. Let's face it, Jack and Maddie would never let him have a _normal_ car (which probably means that Jazz had to lobby pretty hard to just have a regular car). I had fun with this chapter, and I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Danny stared at the clock to the right of the chalkboard. He was currently stuck in his U.S. Government class, listening to his teacher drone on and on about the role of the judiciary branch. Danny was only vaguely paying attention as he let his mind drift. After Ember had left, the Prom committee had gone over only a few more details before packing it in for the evening.

Vlad remained stoic in regards to Ember's appearance, but there was no doubt that her stint at Prom was making him nervous. Obviously he knew that she really didn't like him. She, like Youngblood, didn't like adults, and as Vlad was now in his mid forties, well, he qualified for her hit list.

Looking at the hands again, Danny counted ten minutes until the lunch bell rang. Then he could get the hell out and clear his head. Before school had started, his little group of fan girls had been tailing him around the halls. No doubt that one of them held hopes of being asked to Prom, seeing as they were underclassmen and therefore not allowed to go to Prom unless escorted by an upperclassman. He needed to get off campus to keep them from ruining lunch.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell finally rang and Danny quickly packed up his binder and pencils before hightailing it out of class, Tucker hot on his heels.

"Geeze, Danny, if I didn't know any better, I would think that Skulker was on your tail," he said as he chased after Danny.

"Tuck, you're either coming with me, or I'm leaving you behind!" Danny called as he made a beeline for Sam's Pre Calc class.

"Where are you going!" Tucker asked as he tried to keep up.

"I'm gonna grab Sam, then we're going off to lunch somewhere. I don't want to be interrupted by my fan club."

Tucker burst out laughing, then quickly had to dash off after his friend. By the time he'd officially caught up, Danny and Sam were running towards the parking lot. He managed to dive into the back seat as Danny peeled out, headed towards a nearby grocery store.

"For crying out loud, Danny!" Tucker panted, buckling himself in. "What's the big deal with avoiding your fan club anyway?"

"Apparently one of them is dying for Danny to take her to Prom," Sam answered as Danny concentrated on driving.

"And that's not going to happen because he's taking you," Tucker said, nodding in an understanding way. "Danny's too nice to shoot them down."

"It's not that!" Danny muttered as he changed lanes. "I needed to get off campus. Listen, I need to tell you guys something, and only you."

"Lucky for you that Valerie has a doctor's appointment right now," Tucker said slyly.

"No kidding. Anyway, since the Prom committee was at my house last night, I know the theme and the entertainment."

"Some band that by all definitions blows?" Sam offered.

Danny bit his lip. "Nuh-uh. Actually, she's someone that we're pretty familiar with."

"Well it's not like it's Ember," Tucker said, leaning back to sun himself through the Jeep's open top.

"Eh heh heh, funny you should mention Ember," Danny said nervously.

"Ember is playing at our senior prom!" Sam screeched. "Danny, have you lost your freakin' mind? Why didn't you tell them that she was going to be permanently occupied elsewhere? You know, the Ghost Zone or a Fenton Thermos?"

"Ah, well, heh heh, you see, we have a deal. She plays prom and bugs the hell out of Vlad for half an hour, and I leave her alone."

"Yeah, until she uses mind control on everyone!" Sam growled. "Remind me to wear the Fenton Phones."

"Actually, she promised no mind control. If she does anything suspicious, she said she'd go into the thermos without a fight."

"I can't believe you agreed to that, man," Tucker sighed.

"I can't believe it either," Sam said, leaning back in disbelief.

"Well, she said it would annoy Vlad, then she kissed me and after that I had to book her."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sam said, turning abruptly to look at Danny. "What was that last part?"

"She said it would annoy Vlad?"

"After that!"

"I had to book her?"

"No! In the middle!"

"She kissed me?" It came out in a tiny voice.

"Dude, Ember macked on you?" Tucker asked, laughter bubbling in his voice. "You made out with a ghost? That's too hilarious!"

"That's too wrong!" Sam burst. By now they had reached their destination and Sam promptly jumped out of the Jeep.

Danny put it in park, turned off the engine and followed her, leaving Tucker still laughing in the back seat. "Wait! Sam, you don't know the whole story!"

"I don't need to!" she fumed as she walked through the door and headed straight for the produce department.

Dodging his way around the tables loaded with various fruits and vegetables, Danny tried to reason with the irate Sam. "Will you just listen to me!" he demanded. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I went into the Ghost Zone to blow off a little steam and she showed up and told me how cute I am, before I got too weirded out and left. The next thing I know, Prom committee is holding office in my living room and when I get back to my room, who should be sitting on my bed but Ember. She made a deal with me, and then kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her! That's just weird."

Sam had said nothing, but grabbed a soy yogurt and a salad. She turned and looked Danny in the eye, still not believing him. "Danny, why should I trust you?"

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes. "Damn it, Sam. I don't know why you're so worked up about this. It's Prom. I'm not even sure it qualifies as a real date. Besides, it's not like you're my girlfriend. You shouldn't care." Danny glared at her. "But you do care. What the hell is your problem anyway? And why should I have to defend myself to you? If you were just my friend, you'd roll with it a lot better. You would probably be with Tucker in the Fenton ATV, laughing like a hyena. It bugs you that another girl, albeit a ghost, kissed me." A wicked look crossed Danny's face. "You like me, _really_ like me."

"Psh. Whatever," Sam said as she headed towards the checkout lanes.

Danny ran over to a case that had pre-made deli sandwiches and picked one out. He walked up behind Sam at the check stand and quickly grabbed a soda. Glancing at Sam's face, her cheeks were flushed, but Danny wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger, or possibly both.

"Sam, I can't read your mind. If you want me to know what you think, you'll have to tell me."

By then Tucker had entered the store and grabbed a sandwich of his own. He came up behind Danny and Sam was listening intently. Tucker wasn't an idiot. Loudmouthed, sure, but an idiot? Nope. He'd always known how Danny and Sam had felt about each other. Even when Danny was contemplating dating Valerie, he'd known that Sam was really the only one who knew and understood him. He also knew that Sam was fiercely protective of Danny, and if anything were to happen to hurt Danny, she'd find the perp and kick their ass to kingdom come. Tucker had kept quiet for years, but now he was finding it harder to keep his peace.

"Danny, I can't believe that you would let one of your enemies use you like that."

"Well, apparently she's not the only one who thinks I'm cute. Desiree and Kitty think I'm pretty hot too."

"I don't mean that! I can't believe you agreed to let her play Prom!"

"We'll wear the Fenton Phones and if she does anything funny, we won't be brainwashed. Does that sound good to you?"

Sam stepped up to the PINPAD to pay. Sliding her debit card through, she sighed. "Fine whatever."

Danny paid next with cash and headed out for the Jeep while Sam quickly bought a soda from a nearby vending machine. Tucker, having paid for his lunch, came up behind Sam. "Girl, you need to come to grips with your feelings."

Sam spun around and glared at him. "Tucker," she said, her tone warning.

"I'm just saying. Sam, we've been friends for six years now. If you don't know how you feel about Danny by now, I'd say the relationship is doomed."

"Tucker, I like what Danny and I have. If we start dating and we break up, then what? A good friendship down the drain?"

"You'll never know unless you take the risk." With that, Tucker left Sam speechless at the soda machine.

* * *

Fifth period senior writing was awkward. Sam and Danny, though sitting next to each other, weren't speaking. Tucker found the tension to be stifling to the point where even opening up the window wasn't doing any good. Apparently he was the only one who noticed, since Lancer conducted the class without making any comments about the rising tension.

When the bell rang, Tucker felt sorry for the people in their International Problems class. Danny and Sam made quick exits while Tucker took a more relaxed stance. Done for the day, he was planning on heading home, but first he had to talk to someone.

"Val!"

Valerie was at her locker stuffing books and binders into her backpack, when she paused to look at Tucker. "Oh, what's up?"

"I'm worried about Danny and Sam."

Val chuckled. "I don't know why. Whatever is going on between them will clear up soon enough." She went back to rearranging the contents of her locker and backpack.

"I don't think so," Tucker said, looking down the hall where Danny was angrily emptying the contents of his book bag into his locker. "They had a major blowout at lunch today."

"And I missed it?"

"Well, Danny sort of ended up kissing another girl, and Sam's pretty upset about it. Danny then accused her of _like_ liking him."

"Danny basically told her that she's in love with him?"

"He's not stupid, Val. Those two have had the most serious case of sexual tension that no amount of fake out make outs will ever cure."

"So they have to sleep together before it's cured?"

"They'll have to be married before it's cured, and even then I don't know."

Valerie slammed her locker shut with her elbow as she zipped up her backpack. "Listen, Tucker, I know you're worried. Even I know how much Danny and Sam like each other. Remember what I said after Amity Park was sucked into that parallel dimension during our freshman year?"

"It's called the Ghost Zone."

"Oh, yeah, it has a proper name…"

"I think Danny's parents came up with it. But yeah, I remember that you told Sam that she needed to say something before someone else claimed him."

"Yeah, well, it's true. The problem is, another girl has now made a claim, and Sam's not sure if she's ready to make her own. She wants to, even a blind man could see that, but she's afraid of what Danny might say or do."

"You're saying that she's afraid that Danny doesn't like her back?"

"Well, after having such a crush on Paulina for all of those years, there's no wonder that she's afraid that he doesn't like her the same way."

Tucker laughed. "But a even a blind man can see how much he likes her."

"I'll try talking to her after school," Valerie said as she headed off towards International Problems. "I'll watch them in class and I'll call you after I've done my work. But this is a potentially hopeless situation."

"I don't think so. Who knows, maybe after Prom, things will be all straightened out."

"For their sakes, I hope so." Valerie walked into class, leaving Tucker alone in the hall. Since the teacher for International Problems didn't have a seating chart, Danny and Sam were sitting on opposites sides of the room, not to mention in opposites corners. It was hard, seeing so much distance between them.

Running out of the school, Tucker quickly dialed Jazz's cell phone. Jazz answered after two rings, "Tucker, is something wrong?"

Tucker sighed. "Not a ghost emergency, per say, but I'm worried about Danny. Could you meet me at the Nasty Burger in ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

Tucker sighed in relief and headed to his car. His parents had helped him buy a used Chevrolet Corsica. It wasn't his ideal car, but it did get him from point A to point B with little trouble. In any case it sure beat walking. By the time Tucker reached the fast food joint, he saw Jazz's car and knew that she was probably really worked up. With Vlad in town, Tucker knew that Jazz was going to be on edge.

When he walked into the restaurant, he saw Jazz seated a booth. He walked over to her and sat down, then placed his head on the table. "Well that can't be good," Jazz said, sipping her milkshake. "Tucker, what's wrong?"

"Danny and Sam!"

"How are they wrong? Those two work just fine together."

"Yeah, until they realize that they're in love with each other."

Jazz started giggling. "Those two haven't figured it out yet, and seriously doubt that they will."

"Oh they did." Tucker launched into the story of their lunchtime escapade, rendering Jazz speechless. When he finished, she sat quietly, contemplating what she'd just heard.

"I don't believe this. Danny told Sam that she's in love with him?"

"Well, basically. He didn't tell me much before he ran off to his weights class and Sam didn't say anything. I can understand her being upset about him letting Ember play at Prom, but she's more bent out of shape about Ember kissing him."

"It sounds like Sam's trying to deny her feelings and it's becoming harder and harder. Before Danny reached full on puberty, it was easy for her to think of him as just a friend. He wasn't physically an attractive specimen. Now that he's almost completely done physically maturing, she's starting to see him differently. He's not just the friend type, but his status might have changed almost over night to that of a possible romantic interest. She already knows that they have a great friendship, which is essential to any long lasting relationship. She's afraid that there might be sexual complications."

"I take it that you don't mean them having sex."

"What I mean is that she's afraid that being physically attracted to Danny will change their friendship, when in reality, there is very little for her to worry about."

"A friends with benefits type of deal?"

"That's too casual. Steady boyfriend, actually."

"But what if they do break up? Is their friendship trashed?"

"If they feel the same way, probably not. They gave it a shot, it didn't work, and they understand that, they move on. If one or the other is really emotionally invested in the relationship, then yes, they will more than likely lose their friendship should the other's feelings change."

"Maybe that's what Sam is worried about," Tucker mused. "Maybe she thinks that she's the only one who is feeling that. But Danny feels the exact same way, so she shouldn't worry at all."

"Then clearly we need to show them that they can advance to the next level."

"But how? Both Danny and Sam are stubborn as hell when it comes to things like this."

Jazz leaned back and sighed. "I'm guessing we're going to have to get them on a date before Prom."

When Tucker starts plotting, it can't be good. When Tucker drags Jazz into it, well, who knows what will happen.

* * *

Anyway, I want to warn everyone beforehand that it might be a few weeks before I get around to updating. I only have six chapters on this computer, and at the moment it's a bit of a hassle to get the files from my computer without Internet access to the family computer that has Internet access. I'm looking towards getting a jump drive, but until then, it might be a while before the next chapter.

Apologies.

Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think.

Mercy-Angel-09


	7. She Says, He Says

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and some crude humor.

_**Party Where the Heat is On!**_

Author's Note: About time, eh? Finally, you all get to find out what's going to happen to Danny and Sam now that their feelings are out in the open. Thank heavens for friends, or else they might spend the rest of their lives with their heads in the sand!

* * *

It seemed as if the hour wouldn't end. Danny and Sam, sitting in their International Problems class, felt as if time were standing still. For what, they didn't know, but they did know that sometimes an hour could feel like an eternity. 

When the bell finally rang, Danny headed straight for his locker while Sam ducked into the bathroom. Valerie followed Sam, hoping to at least get the Goth girl to say something. Danny was on his own, but there was little doubt that he would be left alone once he got home. Jazz's internship didn't start for another week, so she would be ready and waiting to analyze the situation when he walked through the door.

Sure enough, Danny quickly grabbed the books that he needed and deposited those that he didn't before heading to the main entrance. Satisfied that she could corner Sam, Valerie slipped into the bathroom.

"Hey, Sam? Are you okay?"

A loud sniffle from the last stall answered her question.

"Sam, Tucker told me what happened. I think you need someone who isn't Danny or Tucker to talk to."

"Go away!" Sam said, her voice heavy with tears.

One of the other stalls swung open and Paulina sashayed out. Valerie groaned, watching her former compatriot walk up to the sinks and mirrors and start to preen. "Hey Paulina, do you mind?"

Paulina turned with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon? This is a public restroom you know."

"Yeah, well, I need to talk to Sam, alone."

"If it has anything to do with Danny Fenton, she needs to fess up to her feelings."

"WHAT!" Sam screeched from her stall.

"You heard me," Paulina answered, turning her attention back to the mirrors. "Everyone at school already knows that you're totally in to him. Just ask him out already."

"No!"

Sighing, Paulina marched over to the door. "Listen, and listen good. This is the only time I'll give someone of your social standing-"

"Which is higher than you on the economic scale," Valerie interjected.

Paulina gave Valerie an icy stare before addressing the stall again. "The only time I'll give someone of your social standing advice. Any idiot can tell that you two have it bad. He's not going to turn you down if that's what you're afraid of."

Valerie gaped. "What are you talking about?"

"I know Danny gave up on me a long time ago," Paulina answered with a shrug. "He still thinks I'm pretty though."

"Who cares if he thinks you're pretty," Valerie answered. "Listen, Sam, I know you're a little confused, but I know that Danny's a good guy. He wouldn't hurt you."

"I know he wouldn't hurt me," Sam answered, her voice shaking. "I'm afraid I'll hurt him."

"How? He already thinks that you're his ideal girl," Valerie answered. "I know you still have some issues with me being in the group. I deserve it, too. But please trust me enough to tell you that you don't have to worry about Danny. He likes you for who you are. If he didn't, he'd be long gone by now."

"I know that!" Sam exclaimed before blowing her nose. "I just don't understand what happened between us."

"Besides the hormones?" Valerie asked.

"It's actually a classic romantic comedy scenario," Paulina said thoughtfully. "You know, like Will and Grace except Danny isn't gay."

"Well duh, it's more of a _When Harry Met Sally_," Valerie replied. "I'd say it's a classic case of you've been friends for so long it's weird to take the next step."

"There can be no next step. I can't have romantic feelings for Danny! He's, he's, he's…Danny!"

"And Danny is pretty hot now," Paulina pointed out. "I don't know how or why he got so cute all of sudden, but he's still a looker."

"Wait, you think he's cute?" Sam asked.

Paulina shrugged. "Of course. But that doesn't mean he's popular. His parents are way too weird."

"The Fentons are just fine," Sam said, defending Jack and Maddie. "A little idiosyncratic, but they're fine."

"Whatever," Paulina sighed. "Are you going to ask him out or not?"

The stall was quiet. Valerie and Paulina exchanged glances before Sam finally answered. "I should at least talk to him."

"Well, my work is done," said Paulina, heading towards the door. "And don't tell anyone about this."

"Oh don't worry about that," Sam mumbled.

* * *

Danny drove home, trying his best to keep his rage from bubbling up and affecting his driving. Girls were so complicated! He liked Sam, and for about the last year and a half, he liked her as more than just a friend. 

He wasn't sure when he started noticing the coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. He didn't remember the first time he became aware of her sandalwood perfume. Heck, he didn't know when he first got the urge to kiss her, and not as part of a fake out make out.

He pulled into the driveway next to his house and hurried towards the back door. Maybe he could sneak in the back. He had no doubt in his mind that if Jazz saw him she would pounce, knowing immediately that something was amiss. Luckily there was no one in the kitchen, allowing him access to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he slipped down the hallinto his room, watching the hall the entire time.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

Danny jumped, and then spun around to see Jazz sitting serenely on his bed. "What are you doing in here? Don't you respect my privacy?"

"Relax, Danny. It's not like I'm reading your journal."

Danny rolled his eyes as he dropped his backpack on the floor next to his desk. "What do you want?" he asked curtly.

"Danny, Tucker and I had a talk this afternoon."

"Oh great. And just what did Tucker tell you?"

"That you an Sam had an argument."

Danny scowled. "He just had to open his big mouth, didn't he?"

"Danny, I'm worried! You and Sam are best friends. It has to be killing you, the fact that the two of you are fighting."

"It's stupid, Jazz. Really."

"Danny, love isn't stupid!"

"Oh yeah, what do you know about it, Miss Single?"

Jazz swallowed hard before staring her brother square in the eye. "Danny, I have a confession to make."

"This should be good," Danny said, sitting in his desk chair. "Spill."

"I'm engaged."

Danny started to howl with laughter. "Does the guy know the parents are certifiable? You do know that it's entrapment if he doesn't."

"I know that! And keep your voice down!"

"So who's the poor sap that is unwittingly joining the Fenton Bedlam?"

"His name is Patrick. We meet in class last year and have been dating since."

"So who's Robert?"

"Robert is one of the students that I mentor. I gave him my cell phone number in case he needed someone to talk to over the summer."

"Ah ha. Got it. So this Patrick guy actually proposed before meeting the family. You do know that he'll have to meet them sometime. Before the wedding."

"And he will! Just don't tell Dad. Mom knows that we've been dating, but she doesn't know we're engaged and Dad is clueless as always. I'd like to keep him that way as long as possible. You know, take baby steps to get him used to the idea that his baby girl is getting married. Anyway, we're not supposed to be talking about my love life, we're supposed to be talking about yours."

Danny groaned. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Tucker said that Sam overreacted when she heard that another girl kissed you."

"Like I said, it's nothing."

"It is not nothing!" Jazz argued. "Danny, who did you kiss?"

"I didn't kiss anyone!"

"Okay, then who kissed you?"

"Forget it, Jazz. You're not going to psychoanalyze this one."

"Danny, just spill and then we can get this over with, okay." Danny remained stubbornly silent, causing Jazz to lose her patience. "Okay, that's it! I'll call Mom in here and then you two can talk it out!"

Danny panicked. "No! Okay, Ember kissed me, but I had nothing to do with it!"

"You let a ghost kiss you?"

"I didn't know she was going to do it!" Danny cried. Sighing, he stared his sister down. "Jazz, I've known Sam since kindergarten. True, we weren't really friends until seventh grade, but we have known each other for a long time. I like what we have, but I wouldn't mind moving to the next level, so to speak."

"You're unsure of how Sam feels about it."

"It's pretty obvious that she doesn't think of me as just a friend anymore," Danny pointed out, "and that's judging by the way she reacted to the news of Ember kissing me."

"Danny, it's been pretty obvious that Sam does like you as more than just a friend. In fact, I'd say she's been noticing you for a while. She scared though, scared of losing what you to do have, which is obviously a very special relationship."

"So what do you suggest, Dr. Fenton?" Danny asked, looking Jazz square in the eye.

"Just ask her out to dinner and a movie. No Tucker, just the two of you. Try to keep it casual, though. No candlelit restaurants; that might scare her even more."

"So you're saying I need to take her to the Nasty Burger and then to some movie?" Danny asked. "But that's so simple."

"Baby steps, Danny, baby steps."

Danny sighed. "Fine, whatever. Will you get out of my room now?"

Jazz stood up and walked over to Danny. She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "Don't worry. Try to keep things casual. When things are meant to happen, they will. Now I'll leave you alone, but might I suggest calling her?"

Danny's expression softened as he looked up at his sister. "Yeah, yeah."

Felling confident that her brother would follow her advice, Jazz left him alone. Danny remained still for several minutes, contemplating how he would phrase asking Sam out without making it sound like some kind of date. Finally bolstering up his confidence, he picked up his phone and dialed Sam's number.

After two rings, Grandma Ida picked up the phone. "Hello, Manson residence."

"Hi, Grandma, it's Danny. Is Sam home?"

"Oh! Hello Danny! Sam's not home yet, but I'm expecting her any time."

"Ah, well, then could you have her call me back?"

"Sure, sure. Oh, I was going to ask, what are you going to wear to prom?"

Danny had to laugh. Leave it to Grandma Ida to keep him on the phone with small talk until Sam got home. "I don't know yet. Sam really hasn't told me about what she's wearing, except that it's some shade of purple."

"Amethyst satin, actually," Grandma Ida answered. "With black trim. Didn't she tell you all about it in excruciating detail?"

"Well, let me put it this way," Danny said, "She's not the type of girl to go into elaborate detail about the clothes that she wears. So, it's amethyst. I guess that means I need to find some flowers that will go with that."

"How about a tux with a vest that has detailing in that color?"

"A vest? Why not a cummerbund?"

"Because a cummerbund is just plain stupid. Vests, now those are classy."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Sammy! Welcome home! Phone's for you. Bye, sweetie, I'll talk to you later."

"I don't want to talk to my parents," Sam said as Grandma Ida passed the phone to her. "All right, all right. Hello."

"Sam, I would keep your voice down. If I were your father, and I'm glad I'm not, I would be pretty angry right now."

"Danny!" Sam said, angry and confused. "What do you want?"

"I think that we need to talk. Also, if you're not too mad at me, maybe we should go out and get a bite to eat. If we have enough time, we could catch a movie, too."

"I don't know," Sam said slowly. Oh goodness, Danny was asking her out. Well, okay, he was right about the fact that they needed to talk, but it was almost kind of like a date. Sam suddenly realized how she was describing their meeting as a date and mentally slapped herself. There was no way that they would go on a date. "I guess we could. When?"

"Uh, is tonight okay?"

Sam glanced at the calendar by the phone and saw that her parents would be out of town for the next five nights. "I suppose. My parents aren't here to get all huffy about a curfew."

"Well, I'm afraid my parents are. I'll come pick you up, if that's all right."

"Actually, Danny, we'll take my car. I'd rather not have to worry about accidentally triggering something in the Fenton ATV."

"You mean the Jeep?"

Sam had to smile. "Yeah, the Jeep."

"Uh, what time are you going to be here?"

Checking her watch, Sam realized that it was almost five. "I'll tell you what, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes," Danny repeated. "Okay, see you then."

"I'll see you later," Sam said before hanging out.

Danny hung up the phone and grinned. "All right, she didn't turn me down! Right, now I have to tell the parents." He raced downstairs and found his parents and Vlad taking tea in the living room. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Vlad said he was cooking," Maddie answered.

"Yes, I'm making chicken stir fry," Vlad said, eyeing Danny.

"Oh. You see, Sam and I were going to go out," Danny started.

"Like on a date?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Well, yeah, I kind of," Danny replied.

"Great! Just be home before ten," Jack said, a huge smile breaking across his face.

"Yes, have fun Danny, and remember to make good choices!" Maddie said, jumping up and giving Danny an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"Gah, Mom!" Danny yelped.

* * *

Yes, that's right, Danny and Sam are going on a date. And Maddie is warning them to make good choices. **_snickers._** Ah, nothing quiet like nosy parents who care. 

In other, much sadder news, Danny Phantom has received the ax from Nickelodeon. I've been valiantly holding vigil, signing petitions (since there are now about four of them out there), and hoping against all odds that Nickelodeon will wise up and realize that they could get a lot more out of Danny Phantom. I refuse to let it stop at episode 53. Two and a half seasons aren't nearly enough.

Well, enough with the sad stuff. It's about time that Danny and Sam went out and did something _without_ Tucker. Hang tight for the next chapter!

Mercy-Angel-09


	8. Crazy Dates

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality and some crude humor.

_**Party Where the Heat is On!**_

Author's notes: **in a strange sing-songy voice** Danny and Sam are on a date! Danny and Sam are on a date! **Stops with the sing-song** So it's about damn time, right? Someone commented that Tucker wouldn't know what to do with himself, but I do. Tucker is online playing some game or busy messing around with his PDA. If he were smart, he'd be doing something with Valerie, but let's face it, he's not that smart. Sorry to all those Tucker fan out there.

Forgotten-Relic, I know I said that I would update Monday, but I've been insanely busy with school. I have a lot of reading to catch up on, and I'm about four weeks behind in one of my classes which means that I'm probably not going to update for while. I'm sorry to all of you waiting on the edges of your seats for the next chapter.

Anyway, getting off topic. On with the fic.

* * *

Danny took a shower in five minutes. That had to be some kind of speed record for him. Dashing to his closet, he selected a pair of clean jeans and a black shirt with a dark blue tribal pattern on it. It wasn't totally dressy, but it wasn't the usual jeans and a tee shirt either. It was just right.

As Danny made one last check on his appearance, the doorbell rang. He heard his mother answer the door and he prayed that his parents wouldn't say something to embarrass him. Of course, they were his parents and usually anything that came out of their mouths was embarrassing, and besides, Sam was used to it by now.

Taking a deep breath, Danny headed towards the stairs. No amount of preparation had made him ready for Sam. Instead of her usual punk Goth attire, she was wearing a long black skirt that had creative ruffles around the bottom. It looked torn and shabby, but had been made that way. Her blouse was a dark amethyst satin kimono wrap top that had an elegant dragon embroidered along one shoulder. Even her shoes weren't the typical Goth attire; instead they were a pair of classy black ballet flats.

"Sam, you look-"

"Yeah, Danny, you look-"

They both fell into an awkward silence. An awkward silence that Jack had no problem breaking. "You two have fun. Be smart, drive safe, and Danny's to be home by ten."

"Ah, yes sir, Mr. Fenton. I'll have your son home by ten, not a second later," Sam said with a laugh. "Come on Danny."

"Have fun kids!" Maddie said, waving with Jack from the top of the porch.

Danny slid into the front seat of Sam's BMW Z8. This beat the Fenton ATV by a long shot. "Um, hey Sam, I hope my parents didn't say anything weird," Danny said as Sam buckled herself in and started the car.

"They're you parents. I think that qualifies them to say all things weird and unusual."

"Ah, yeah. By the way, you look great."

Sam gave a sideways glance at Danny. "You look good too. So, what do you want to eat?"

"Well, there is always Nasty Burger."

"Actually, I was thinking something different. There's a new diner in town. It's a themed deal, but we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Don't have to what? Go there? What's the theme?"

"It's, er, well, like an old 1950s soda shop. It has an old time jukebox complete with all of the top hits of the 50s. There's also a dance floor and a soda jerk and-"

"Sounds like fun."

Sam's lips twitched up slightly. "You think? I wasn't sure if you'd-"

"I don't mind. The question is if you do."

"No, not at all!" Sam answered quickly.

The rest of the ride to the diner was silent, as Danny and Sam found a lack of things to talk about. The silence was awkward, seeing as during the whole of their friendship they had never had an awkward silence. An uncomfortable moment or two, sure, but then Tucker was usually there to open his big mouth and say something to break the silence. That was the problem with a real date, no Tucker.

When they reached the diner, there was a moderate crowd. Not too many for Sam to start feeling uncomfortable, and just enough to keep Danny from feeling like a fish out of water. They found a table off to the side and sat down, Danny pulling out Sam's chair for her. Sam gave him an awkward smile as she sat, Danny sliding into his chair in one smooth movement.

"Hi, I'm Shelly and I'll be your waitress for the night. Can I start you off with some drinks?" the waitress said as she walked up to them in a white button down shirt with a scarf tied around her neck, a pink poodle skirt and a pair of black and white saddle shoes.

"I'll have a soda," Sam said.

"I'll have a chocolate shake," Danny said.

"Okay, I'll get those started for ya," Shelly said, sashaying off to the kitchen.

"Wow, I've never seen a place like this before," Danny said as he looked around. There were the standard table and chairs and booths but there was also a soda counter where several kids were standing and chatting. "When did they come up with it?"

"Not really sure," Sam said, glancing around. "I think it was when my parents decided that there wasn't a 'wholesome' place for kids to hang out at."

Danny did a double take. "Wait a second, are you telling me that your parents own this place?"

Sam bit her lip and shrugged. "Yup."

"Wow. So that's how you knew."

"Sort of. I didn't think that it would be any fun, but even sometimes my parents have good ideas."

"I guess." Danny looked around, searching for something to say. Short of just asking her to go steady outright, he fell into another awkward lull. "So…"

"So…You don't think it's lame?"

"No." Shelly arrived shortly with their drinks and set them on the table. She smiled at the pair and pulled out a pad and pen from the apron tied around her waist.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked.

Danny glanced at the menu he hadn't even looked at. "Er, I'll have the hamburger and fries."

"And you, sweetie?"

Sam flinched. "I'll have the garden burger and fries. And don't call me sweetie."

Shelly was confused for a moment before she studied Sam and realized that she was the owner's daughter. "Oh, sure. Sorry, it's a habit of mine. I'll get these to the kitchen and get them to you as soon as possible."

"Well, being the owner's daughter does have some perks," Danny noted as Shelly made a bee line for the kitchen, yelling at the cooks to get on their orders post haste.

Sam shrugged. "I guess you could say that. I don't think that way, but that's just me. So, now what?"

Once again, the pair found themselves in an awkward silence broken only by the songs played by the jukebox and the chatter of the other patrons. Sam looked from side to side as Danny eyed the jukebox. An idea was forming in his brain; one he was sure that would at least make some headway in their date.

The song changed from Chuck Berry's "Twist" to Jerry Lee Lewis's "Great Balls of Fire." Some of the other kids went out to the dance floor, but no one really knew how to dance to the song. "Hey Sam? Remember when they made us take those ballroom dancing classes in PE in middle school?"

Sam cringed. "Yes. Nathan tried to feel me up."

"I think those lessons just came in handy," Danny said, smiling as he stood. "Wanna dance?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What are you talking about?" She looked at Danny's outstretched hand. "Are you seriously suggesting that you and I go out there and dance?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Danny said, taking her hand. Sam reluctantly followed him to the side of the floor, well out of the way of the other kids hopelessly trying to dance with music that was fifty years too old for them. "Start with the basic rock step. Then we can do the dish rag and the octopus."

"Danny, I'm not sure that I even – hey! I remember how to do this!" Sam said as she followed Danny's flawless lead. Danny silently thanked Jazz up one side and down the other for forcing him to keep practicing all of those dance steps. He carefully guided Sam through the complex twists and tangles of the octopus, before taking a break with the basic rock step again.

Most of the other kids had stopped dancing to watch Danny and Sam in action. Sam moved with a natural grace that not even Danny had known was there, but on some level he knew she had since she could do pretty much anything in a pair of clunky combat boots. By the end of the song, the whole crowd was cheering Danny and Sam on, the pair spinning and rocking perfectly with the beat of the song. When it finally ended, the others broke out into applause as Danny and Sam sheepishly made their way back to their table.

"Wow," Sam said, releasing her breath. "I didn't think I could that any more."

"I'm going to have to apologize to Jazz for all of the times I grumbled when she made me do it," Danny laughed. Smiling, he reached across the small table and took Sam's hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Before Danny could say anything else, Shelly appeared with a tray in hand.

"I have a veggie burger and a regular burger," she said, setting them in front of their respective consumer. "Enjoy! Oh, and this is on the house."

Danny smirked at Sam who blushed. "I told you that you get special perks."

"Well, when my parents own the joint," Sam said with a shrug.

The two ate as they chatted about the safest subject there was. Homework. Seeing as they had two classes together, they could discuss assignments as well as the work from their other classes without treading on the dangerous territory of their relationship. Keeping to neutral topics would keep the date going for at least another hour, and if they opted to go to a movie, then they wouldn't have to talk at all.

When they finally left the diner forty-five minutes later, Danny was unsure of what to do next. According to his watch they could catch a movie at seven and still have plenty of time before he had to be home at ten.

"Are there any short flicks out?" he asked as Sam drove towards the movie theater. "I'm not really in the mood for a movie, but if there's something that you want to see, I'm game."

"Danny, please don't laugh, but I really wanted to see the new CGI film."

"Cool, sounds like fun."

The good thing about the movie was that it was over in an hour and a half, so at eight thirty Danny and Sam left the movie theater, unsure of where to go next. Unable to tiptoe around the delicate subject that they'd been working around for most of the night, Danny finally suggested that they head up to the Peak.

The Peak was the one place most kids in Amity Park headed to if they wanted to park for a while. Sam was nervous, but she figured it was one of the few places where if they were pulled off to the side of the road, they could claim that they were admiring the view. It wasn't like Danny was going to try and cop a feel or something else. Sam blushed unexpectedly at the thought of Danny's hands in places she would normally object to them being.

There were a few other cars, but not many people were there. Sam thanked her lucky stars that she didn't recognize any of the cars from their school, which meant no vicious gossip to deal with the next morning. "I guess we should talk about what happened this afternoon, huh?"

Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and turned in his seat. Leaning his back against the car door, he studied Sam in the moonlight. "Yeah, we probably should."

"Danny, I'm sorry. I was out of line. You're right, you know, I shouldn't care who you kiss or who kisses you."

Shrugging, Danny answered, "But you do care. Sam, you're my best friend. I think I'm closer to you than I am with Tucker."

"Well, Tucker is closer to his PDA than anyone or anything with a pulse," Sam replied with a small laugh.

Danny rolled his eyes. "No kidding. Anyway, Sam I care about what you think. I know you weren't too happy about my asking Valerie out during our freshman year, yet I can never get you to explain why."

"Can't I care about the welfare of my best friend?" Sam asked, slightly offended even though she really didn't have a reason to be.

"Sam, I have to ask you, do you still have that ring I gave you the night I became an astronaut?"

Looking at the glove box, Sam let out a little sigh. "Yeah, hold on." She reached over and opened it, fished around for a few moments before coming up with the gold ring with the blue stone on the top. "Who the heck is Wes anyway?"

Danny gave a slight chuckle. "Turn it upside down."

Confused, Sam did as she was told, trying to angle it just right to catch the moonlight. Then she saw that Wes was really Sam. "Has it always said Sam?"

"From the beginning. My dad had it done."

"Your dad?" Sam asked, tilting the ring back and forth, causing the letters to flash in front of her eyes. "He had this done back then!"

Once again Danny chuckled. "And you were calling me clueless."

Sam placed the ring in Danny's hand and shook her head. "I can't, Danny. That's just crazy! What is this, 1955?"

"Well considering our choice of restaurant this evening," he answered with a shrug. "Anyway, I don't know any other Sams, so if you want it, it's yours."

"Don't unload it on me, Fenton."

"Okay, then maybe I won't," he said, looking at the ring. Then he took it gently in his fingers in one hand and used the other to grab Sam's right hand. He quickly slipped it onto her ring finger and smiled at her. "I'm not unloading it, I'm giving it to you."

Sam stared in disbelief at the ring sparkling in the moonlight. "Danny…"

Before she could say anything else, Danny leaned across the front seat and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, Sam."

"Danny…"

"Sam."

Sighing, Sam chewed on her lower lip, which was becoming a bad habit wit her. It was then that she knew what she had to do. Impulsively she leaned forward and captured Danny's lips in a quick kiss. Not a fake out make out, a real kiss.

Danny was shocked. Sam never did anything impulsively. She was cool and calculating and never did anything without just cause. Maybe that's why he liked the fact that she had practically jumped on him. Carefully maneuvering himself, he gently pulled Sam into his lap as he kissed her back.

Sam gave a small squeak into Danny mouth that was quickly lost in the quick kissed turned long kiss. This was not what she had planned. This was not what was supposed to happen. This was getting rather enjoyable. Breaking away, Sam sucked in an apprehensive breath. She looked into Danny's eyes, thinking that there would be that teasing glint she had come to know after so many years as friends.

It wasn't there.

"Um, Danny, what just happened?"

"You kissed me."

"I kissed you? You kissed me!"

"It was mutual then. Are you saying I'm a bad kisser? I know I haven't exactly had a lot of practice or anything-"

"You're a fine kisser," Sam admitted. "You just took me by surprise, that's all."

Danny smirked at her. "I don't know about you, but I could use a little more practice."

Sam grinned back as she rubbed her nose against Danny's. "You know what, I think a little practice would do us good."

* * *

Yay! Danny and Sam went on a date and didn't kill each other! Also, since I have no idea what Butch Hartman had planned for the class ring from "Flirting with Disaster" I decided to put it to some use. No, Danny and Sam aren't doing the deed if you catch my drift, they're just having a good snogging session.

Definition of snogging: checking to make sure your partner's tonsils and teeth are where they're supposed to be. That it.

Okay, now that they're finally getting a clue about how the other one feels, hopefully things will be easier for them.

Ta!

Mercy-Angel-09

Oh, yeah, please leave reviews. As I post this, the story has had 2073 hits. People are looking, at least, but if you're reading I would love it if you left me a little comment. I even allow anonymous reviews so please, I beg of you, leave me something!


	9. When In Love

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and some crude humor.

_**Party Where the Heat is On!**_

Author's Notes: Whooo, chapter nine already? I swear, when I started this it was going to be short. Done in no more than six chapters. Then move on to the next. Little did I know that I would be running in the 15-20 chapter range. (Here's hoping for 15 because otherwise it'll be too long and everyone will become bored with it.) But what can I say, I've had some pretty responsive readers out there! Yay readers! (Sorry about the Cosmo moment there . . .) To date I've had 2,491 hits, which means that this chapter will put me over the 2500 hits mark. Woo-hoo!

Now what are you waiting for, get reading!

* * *

When Sam dropped Danny off half an hour later, the halfa was floating on cloud nine. There was nothing in the world that would get him down, not even Vlad would be able to harm his high spirits. Jazz, who had been watching from her bedroom window, smiled and gave a sigh of satisfaction and quickly sent a text message to Tucker letting him know that things had gone well.

Danny greeted his parents as he made his way to the stairs. "I had fun. Good night."

"Are you going to leave it at that?" Vlad asked, one eyebrow arched in question.

Pausing half way up the stairs, Danny gave him a questioning look. "I'm not going to offer details, if that's what you're after."

"Did you kiss her?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Maddie scoffed. "Don't ask him that! Danny, did she kiss you?"

Rolling his eyes, Danny allowed himself a chuckle. "I would say it was a mutual thing."

"Tell me that you at least gave her the ring," Jack said seriously.

"I gave her the ring. Happy?"

"I couldn't be more thrilled. Good night, Danny."

Still chuckling softly to himself, Danny went the rest of the way upstairs and headed to his room. Maddie gave a contented sigh as she leaned against Jack and sipped her spiced cider. "They grow up so quickly, don't they?"

"That they do," Jack said, turning his head so he could gently kiss the top of Maddie's head. "I'm happy that he and Sam have finally started dating. I was starting to wonder if they would ever get it together."

"I know," Maddie agreed. "Vlad, it's too bad that you missed out on parenthood."

Vlad gave an indifferent shrug. "What can I say? I never had a chance with the woman I wanted and when you add that to the fact that perhaps I'm just not father material, well, sometimes it's best not to wonder."

Rolling her eyes, Maddie twisted so that she could look at Vlad. "I'm sure you would have been a fine parent. You seem to get along with Danny and Jazz just fine."

"Daniel and Jazmine are good kids. They've been well raised," Vlad insisted. "The work has already been done. There's no telling what kind of father I would be."

Jack shook his head. "Well, like you said, sometimes it's best not to wonder." He yawned as he looked at the Fenton Time Keeper (which was a clock with his face for a face). "I don't know about you, V-man, but I'm bushed. Come on Maddie, let's go to bed."

"Can we play mump the cuddie?" she asked as he pulled her up from the couch.

Jack grinned mischievously. "Anything for you, sweetie."

Vlad groaned in agony from his chair, but Jack and Maddie were unaware and blissfully continued on their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Danny was relieved that Jazz didn't insist on talking to him about his date in excruciating detail. Instead she had poked her head out into the hall, asked if he'd had fun, and left it at that. This allowed him to head to his room to sit back and relax and contemplate what had happened.

He wasn't sure if Sam was happy, but she hadn't said anything to the contrary. As for his own feelings, he didn't feel as mixed up as he thought he should be. Actually, he felt more comfortable with things the way they were now than how they'd been before. Sam was his best friend and confidant. He told her everything that went on in his life, and now their bond was stronger.

He stripped down to his boxers and jumped into bed, settling into sleep with Sam on his mind.

* * *

When Sam walked through the front door of her house, things were quiet. Perhaps too quiet. Then she heard a scream from the basement. She sped down the stairs and saw Grandma Ida curled up on the couch watching a slasher flick on TV. Sam snorted as she plunked herself down next to her grandmother.

"How was your date?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the TV.

Shrugging, Sam dug into the popcorn. "It was fine."

Grandma Ida glanced down at Sam's right hand and saw the blue stone sparkle in the low light. "You and Danny are going steady now?"

Giving a startled glance at her grandmother, Sam blushed as she tried to cover it up. "Well, I guess we are."

"Oh tosh! I know for a fact that you two have finally gotten it together and I must say that it's about time!"

Sam giggled. "Grandma."

"Tell me that you at least kissed him like you meant it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well good."

* * *

The next morning, Sam had to wonder if there was a sign above her head that said, "Danny's Girl" in bright, neon lights. She was getting funny glances from people, but no one was talking. When she got to her locker, she opened it up to have a cascade of deep red roses fall at her shoes. Having a boyfriend with ghost powers was shaping up to have incredible benefits.

"It looks like he finally came around," Paulina said from behind Sam.

Turning around, Sam was planning on defending herself, but Paulina's usually self-indulgent smile was actually pleasant. That was what scared Sam. "Um, what do you mean?"

Paulina let out a "are you seriously going to make me spell it out" sigh and rolled her eyes. "Listen, you and Danny can now live happily ever after, okay?"

"We're just dating," Sam replied caustically. "It's not like we're getting married."

Paulina gave a tolerant smile before patting Sam on the shoulder. "Yeah, sure." She then promptly turned heel and walked off with Star, Kwan and Dash following her.

Sam gave a disgusted sigh as she picked up the roses, all thirty-six of them. She wasn't sure what she would do with them. She was holding half of them when Valerie walked up behind her and let out a low whistle. "Wow, it looks like the local flower stand exploded here."

Sam giggled softly as she tried to stuff the roses back into her locker. "Yeah, Danny surprised me."

"I want to know how he did it," Valerie mused. "Without your locker combination, he wouldn't be able to get in there. Unless he could walk through walls or something." Sam looked at Valerie wide-eyed before Valerie cracked a smile and started laughing. "But he can't. He must have been watching you closely."

"Yeah," Sam agreed with a nervous chuckle. "He was watching really closely. Danny's a sneak like that."

"He must be," Valerie agreed. She checked her watched before nodding. "If you want, I'll help carry those to your car."

The BMW Z8 was parked in the far corner of the parking lot to keep people for getting to close to it. Also, all the way out there few people realized who it belonged to. "Sometimes I wish I could just suck it up and park at the front of the lot," Sam huffed as she hit the button to unlock the door.

Valerie eyed the car with appreciation. "Nice."

"And not over the top. My parents wanted to get me a flashy little sports car but I nixed that. A BMW is high end without being super flashy."

"Indeed," Valerie agreed. "Does it come with a rocket launcher?"

Rolling her eyes, Sam shook her head. "This isn't a Sean Moore type car."

Sighing in appreciation, Valerie laid her armful of roses on the seat. "You can dream, can't you? Well, let's get to class. No reason to be late."

* * *

At lunch Danny and Sam acted the way that they usually did. They argued over the lunch menu, Danny's choice of dream car (a Ginormo G-4), and their homework. Tucker was relieved that things were relatively back to normal, except for the fact that Danny had given Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before they made their way to their respective fourth hour classes.

"Hey Tucker!"

Tucker turned to see Valerie running towards him. "Hey Val, what's up?"

"Not much. I see that Danny and Sam finally got it together."

"Yup. He bought out a flower stand this morning."

Laughing, Valerie walked with Tucker towards their creative foods class. "Oh, Tucker I don't think I told you, but my dress for Prom is red."

Ever ready with the PDA, Tucker made the note and filed it under "PROM." He then tucked it into his pocket and smiled at his date. "Thanks. Danny and I were going to get measured for our tuxes this weekend."

"Gosh, I can't believe that the announcement for Prom was only on Monday. It doesn't seem possible that it's already Friday," Valerie said as she slid into her seat at her cooking station, adjacent to Tucker.

"Yeah, time flies," he agreed. "Valerie, have you seen Sam's dress? Danny can't do much in the way of a corsage if he doesn't know what color the ribbons should be."

"It's black and purple," Valerie answered. "Well, it's an amethyst purple, actually. My dress is more of a garnet red, as well."

Once again the PDA was out with Tucker frantically making notes. "Amethyst for Sam, garnet for Val. Check. We'll hit the florist while we're out."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

Before the conversation could go further, Mrs. Jamison, their creative foods teacher, announced the next recipe and sent the students to work on their projects.

* * *

By the end of the day, Tucker wasn't sure that the flour in his shirt would ever come out short of running himself through some sprinklers. Danny snickered initially, but made no comment and as usual Sam said nothing, regardless of whether or not she noticed.

"So it's Friday night," Sam said as the trio walked out to their cars. Danny and Tucker were parked side by side while Sam still had a bit of a hike to her vehicle. "Do you guys have plans?"

Shrugging, Danny fished for his keys in his pocket. "Not really. Basically the whole week has been spent avoiding Vlad when possible. I think my luck has run out though, since Mom and Dad were sounding pretty insistent that I be home for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, my parents said something about 'family game night,' which translates to a couple of hours stuck in front of a board game without technology in anyway way shape or form. Not even for music."

Chuckling, Sam leaned against the Fenton ATV and smiled. "Well my parents headed off to Hawaii for some conference yesterday morning, leaving me and Grandma with the house to our selves. Well, what about this weekend?"

Danny and Tucker shook their heads in the negatory. "Can't," Danny replied. "We have to go get ourselves fitted for tuxes. Not to mention that we have to get to a florist before we run out of options for corsages."

"Might I ask who's dragging you guys on this trip?" Sam inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"Jazz," Danny answered, cracking a smile. "I figure it's better than Mom or Dad. Or Vlad for that matter."

"And if Vlad insists on going along?"

"That's why I'm there," Tucker said, putting one arm around Danny's shoulders. "While Vlad might try something with Jazz and Danny, he's not going to risk exposing himself to me."

"I wish I could be that naïve, but alas, someone in this group has to be jaded," Sam told them with a sigh. "Well, be careful and give me a call if you guys get some free time. Not that I mind hanging out with Grandma, but sometimes it's nice to be with people my own age."

Danny and Tucker laughed as Sam walked back to her car, hoping that the roses hadn't wilted. She really should have taken them home at lunch, but she was too busy enjoying Danny's company. Opening the door, she was bombarded with the scent of three-dozen roses and noted that not one had started to wilt. Well, there was one perk of parking back in the boondocks. There was shade.

On the drive home she would occasionally find herself smiling for no reason other than that she had thought about Danny. She was acting like one of the giggly underclassmen fangirls, which was driving her crazy. She was eighteen, cool and mature and she did not get all giggly thinking about Danny. This, of course, brought on another bout of smiling along with a lovesick sigh.

Pulling into her driveway, she looked into the rearview mirror in an attempt to evaluate just how badly she had it. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed. Oh yeah, she had it bad.

Wasn't there a song about forbidden love or warning against it?

Taking in the first load of roses into the house, she heard the song that she had been thinking about. The final line of the song echoed through the mansion, "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." Grandma motored into the kitchen and eyed Sam's roses with approval. "I see your boyfriend has been busy."

"He's not my boyfriend," Sam said as she hurried over to the cupboard where her mother stashed the vases. "He's a friend and he's a boy, but he's not my boyfriend."

"And the ring?"

Sam looked at her ringer finger on her right hand. "Well, it's kind of a promise, I guess. It's not like he's asked me out or anything."

"What about those roses? I assume there are more."

"Um, yeah, but-"

"You two are a couple, and you can't talk your way out of it, young lady. Do you think you'll marry him?"

Sam spun around and started at her grandmother in horror. "What? Grandma, we're only eighteen! We're only in high school!"

"But high school ends in two months. After that, I think you two could settle down and raise a nice little family."

Frustrated, Sam went back to arranging her roses. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to college, and Danny probably is too. He's already been accepted to the University of Wisconsin, Columbia Basin College which is out in the middle of no where in Washington State, and the University of Idaho."

"Where were you accepted?" Grandma Ida asked, as she hadn't heard anything.

"Well, the University of Wisconsin, Gonzaga which is a private Ivy League type school also in Washington State, and Columbia University. I don't know where I want to go, though. They all are good."

"Sweetheart, go where you have to. Just keep your relationship with Danny in mind. If you're too far apart, then you won't end up happily ever after." With that, Grandma Ida left Sam and her roses alone.

Quietly fuming over her grandmother's ludicrous assumptions, Sam finally erupted, "We are not getting married! It's just Prom!"

* * *

Notes: The song that was playing was from Disney's _Hercules_, which is Meg's solo "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)." Basically, Sam's not willing to vocalize her feelings for Danny, regardless of the snogging session from the night before.

The colleges were sort of a random naming.

The University of Wisconsin is the obvious one since that's where Jack and Maddie went.

Columbia Basin College really does feel like it's located in the middle of no where, though now Pasco is growing by leaps and bounds and now is much less removed than it once was. It is actually one of the top rated junior colleges in the country. I proudly hold my Associates of Arts and Sciences degree from that school. God Bless Tumbleweed Tech.

The University of Idaho is located four miles from the Washington/Idaho border in the city of Moscow. Actually, the University pretty makes up the whole city, not unlike Pullman and Washington State University, which is a scant eight miles away and where I was born.

Gonzaga is a private, Catholic university; probably best know for their stellar basketball team. If anyone was paying attention to March Madness last year, they probably heard the Zags mentioned a time or two (and possibly more). Located in Spokane, Washington, it's one of the higher end schools in the state. I had a sister that graduated from there. It's roughly a two and a half hour drive from Columbia Basin College.

Columbia University in New York is another one of those well know, obvious type schools and also part of the Ivy League. Particularly since it was found as the King's College in 1754. I kind of figured that Sam is a pretty smart girl, and that her grades were probably good enough (not to mention that her family is loaded) to get her into an Ivy League school.

* * *

More notes: I decided that Vlad has this odd paternal streak in him, treating Maddie's kids as if they were his own, but denouncing any intentions of actually getting married and having kids of his own. Vlad is Vlad, I guess.

Well, we're at 2491 hits people, let's make it more, and leave reviews! I love reviews! What the hell, I'll even settle for the "lol loved it" at this point, just let me know what you think!

TTFN- Mercy-Angel-09

PS – I'm starting to fall behind in school work, so I'm going to take a sabbatical for a couple of weeks in order to get caught up and write when I can. I'm currently about half way through chapter 10 and I want to get up to at least chapter 12 or 13 before I start posting again. Wish me luck!


	10. Tux or a HAZMAT Suit?

Courting Catastrophe

Rated T for mild language, sensuality, and some crude humor.

_**Party Where the Heat is On!**_

Author's Notes: Well, here's one more chapter to feed the addiction. I'm still swamped with homework though, so I'll be updating as soon as I can. I promise, I'm writing when I can, but I still have a lot of school work to do; sometimes I wonder if I should just scrap the history degree and go for English instead. Stupid college, getting in the way of my writing . . .

Ahem, in anycase, this chapter may feel a little disjointed, but I really wanted a few more scenes with dear old Vlad and a brief mention of Jazz's prom. Besides, Jazz freak-outs can be loads of fun. Read on, brave readers, read on.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned fresh and dewy, with sunshine attempting to slip past the blinds of Danny's bedroom. Slowly he opened his eyes before rolling on to his back and placing one head on his forehead. Today he would go out and be fitted for his tuxedo. He knew that Sam's dress was amethyst purple silk with black, but beyond that he knew nothing.

Inhaling deeply, Danny had a mini Zen meditation moment to focus himself for the day. He would be going out with Jazz and Tucker, and hopefully he would be able to avoid Vlad. The last week had been interesting, to say the least. The trouble with Sam was making his life difficult enough; he really didn't need the added stress of his archenemy sitting at the breakfast table as well.

Rolling his head, Danny glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed and took note of the fact that it was eight thirty. He'd told Tucker to meet him at Fenton Works at ten, and the boys would then set out with Jazz and head towards downtown Amity Park where the various tux shops were. Groaning softly, he pulled himself out of bed. Grabbing a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, he quickly dressed and went down stairs. He had figured on grabbing a bowl of cereal before taking his shower.

Instead he found Vlad in a bathrobe making pancakes while Maddie sat at the table reading the newspaper and Jack sipped coffee busily working on a sudoku puzzle.

"Flapjacks, Daniel?"

Still speechless, Danny gaped at Vlad before answering, "Uh, sure."

"Danny, isn't it nice of Vlad to make breakfast?" Maddie asked as Danny took his seat at the table.

"Wonderful," Danny replied with a yawn. He poured himself a cup of coffee as Vlad slid a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"I do hope you like blueberry. Your mother suggested it."

Danny gave Vlad a cautious glance, but nodded politely. "It's fine."

Giving Danny affectionate pats on the head (with the last tap being much harder than the previous ones), Vlad smiled at the boy. Only Danny was aware of the evil glint lurking in the blue eyes, because his parents smiled at the sign of their best friend acting paternally towards their most beloved son.

Jazz bounded down stairs in a pair of light blue sweats and a black tank top, her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Jazzy-pants," Jack greeted. "Going somewhere?"

Jazz slipped into her shoes as she answered. "I'm going to take a short run. When I get back I'll have a quick bite to eat and then take a shower. After that, I'm taking Danny and Tucker to go look for tuxedos."

"All right," Maddie said as Jazz headed for the door. "Have fun sweet heart."

Danny shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth to avoid having to make a comment. Vlad placed some of the pancakes onto plates before placing them in front of Jack and Maddie. There was something up, since Danny couldn't see someone as rich as Vlad actually cooking. Then again, the entire time that they had stayed with Vlad at the college reunion, Danny hadn't seen any help either.

Yup, there was definitely a screw loose somewhere in the man, to live in a castle and not have a staff to maintain it. Maybe he needed some companionship. Danny smirked inwardly as he thought about finding a nice little cat for Vlad. At least Vlad could relate to something that was every bit as vain and egotistical as he was.

Vanity thy name is Vlad Masters.

Danny didn't realize that he had snickered aloud until Jack gave him a funny look. "Dan, is something funny?"

"Er," Danny said, trying to think of something funny. "Well, I was just thinking about what happened to Tucker in our creative writing class. He had written this poem to Valerie when he should have been working on his reading response and Mr. Lancer made him read to the whole class. I've never seen him so embarrassed. But, uh, don't mention it to him when he comes over later. He's still sensitive about it."

"Of course, don't worry about that," Maddie said. "So, a love poem to Valerie. That's so sweet and romantic. Have you written any poems to Sam?"

Danny dropped his fork and had to keep himself from choking on his pancakes. He stared at his mother in horror before he managed to squeak out, "I can't write poetry to save my life!"

By this time, Vlad had joined the Fentons at the breakfast table with his own plate of blueberry pancakes. Seated across of Danny, he raised a haughty eyebrow. "Really, is that so?"

"I meant it figuratively," Danny muttered darkly. "Mom, I'm really not good with words. I'll stick to leaving her flowers on her car and stuff like that."

"Well that's romantic too," Maddie said brightly. "Danny, you're such a thoughtful boy."

"Uh, sure. I gotta take a shower now." He put his fork on his plate and carried it to the sink. Dumping it there, he made a beeline for his bedroom for a change of clothes. After ten minutes of indecision, he finally grabbed a fresh change of underwear and his bathrobe, and headed down to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower contemplating how much time he had. Jazz would be out running for half an hour before she'd come home to freshen up and change. Then she'd have a bowl of cereal and then cheerfully usher him and Tucker to her car to face their dooms.

The cold water stung him like thousands of tiny pinpricks, but since he didn't feel quite awake yet, Danny needed the shock to his system. After about a minute, he was satisfied that he wouldn't fall asleep and turned up the heat.

Stepping from the shower ten minutes later, Danny felt cleaner than he had in days. There was something about trying on clothes that made him want to be so clean it made him look like a germaphobe. Tossing on his boxers, he made the quick walk to his room and looked at the pile of clothes that had accumulated on his bed during his frantic search for something to wear.

It wasn't like he was trying to find something that would impress a girl, especially since Sam wasn't going to be there, but the idea was for something that he could slip in and out of quickly. After digging through the pile for nearly five minutes, he located a pair of extra soccer shorts and a tee shirt. Making sure that he had an undershirt on, he dressed and then set about to finding a clean pair of socks.

A sharp rapping on his door nearly made him fall over as he tripped over several pairs of pants on his way the door. Opening it, he saw Jazz, sweaty and out of breath holding a laundry basket. "Mom said to give you this. I think it has your socks and underwear."

She thrust the basket in Danny's arms before marching herself off to the bathroom for a well-earned shower. Well, he had to hand it to his mother: she had timing. Finding a pair of socks that matched, he was finally able to put on his shoes.

Double-checking his appearance, he took a deep breath and headed down stairs. Maddie was busily cleaning up breakfast as Jack and Vlad played chess in the living room. Taking a spot on the couch, Danny picked up a magazine and flipped through it as he waited for Tucker. He didn't have to wait long, as a couple of minutes later Tucker walked through the door. After so many years as friends, Sam and Tucker were like family, and Jack and Maddie were always there to welcome them with open arms and a fresh batch of cookies.

"Hi Mr. Fenton," Tucker greeted. "Mr. Masters."

Jack waved a hand at Tucker as he studied the chessboard, but Vlad gave the boy a good look over. "I don't believe we've met."

"The name's Tucker Foley, I'm Danny's best friend."

Vlad nodded. "Best friends are a great thing, wouldn't you say, Jack?"

"Mm-hmm," Jack murmured before moving his rook. "Check!"

Vlad's attention snapped back to the chessboard. "But how-"

"It's a legit move," Danny observed. "Good job, Dad."

"Thanks, son. So you two will be off when Jazz gets down here?"

"It could be a while. The last time I saw her, she thrust a laundry basket in my arms and then stalked off to the shower. She'll have to dry her hair, get dressed, put on her make up and who knows what else. Girls take forever."

Jazz proved him wrong when she came downstairs ten minutes later. Her hair was damp, her make up minimal, and she was in a pair of jean shorts and a peach tank top. "All right, let's go." She slid her sunglasses on and motioned for Tucker and Danny to follow her out to her car.

"Well, later Dad, Vlad."

"Have fun!" Jack said. "Pick something really nice, but if you can't find anything, I'll have a hazmat suit all ready for you."

Vlad sniggered.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Masters."

"Young Tucker, it was so nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again soon? Perhaps at Prom."

"I'll be there, with the hottest girl in school."

"That's a matter of opinion. Valerie is pretty and all . . ." Danny countered.

"You're taking Miss Grey?" Vlad asked, suddenly interested and cutting Danny off.

Tucker suddenly had the sinking feeling in his stomach that he shouldn't have brought it up at all, which of course was confirmed by Danny's suddenly stricken look. "Er, yeah."

"Ah, well isn't that nice. You boys have fun and don't get into any trouble," Vlad said, waving as he sent them off.

As the door shut behind Danny, Tucker and Jazz, Jack raised an eyebrow at his friend. "V-man, are you sure you don't have it in you to be a parent?"

Vlad chuckled. "I'm sure, Jack. But I do like to think of Daniel and Jazmine as if they were my own."

Jack shrugged. "If you say so."

* * *

Tucker apologized profusely the entire ride downtown. "I am so sorry! I should have known better than to say anything to Vlad."

"Relax," Danny sighed. "I'm pretty sure that Vlad won't try anything, unless he makes Val a dress with accessories to kill me."

"I'm so sorry!" Tucker said again, causing Danny and Jazz to cringe.

"Okay, Tucker, I hate to interrupt your self-loathing, but do you have any idea where you want to get your tux?" Jazz asked.

Falling silent, Tucker considered the possibilities. "How about the Tux Stop in downtown?"

Jazz nodded and changed lanes so that she could make her way downtown. It had been a while since she'd had to drive in Amity Park, so she found herself reliant on Danny passenger side driving. Thankfully Danny had spent enough time flying over Amity Park so he had the best knowledge of how the streets were set up.

Danny and Tucker continued debating whether or not Vlad would try something sneaky at Prom as Jazz let her mind wander back to her own senior prom. She could vaguely remember it, which she found depressing on many levels. Senior proms only happened once, so there should be plenty of reasons for her to remember, but she couldn't really name one interesting thing that happened.

"Well darn it!" she muttered to no one in particular.

Danny and Tucker had paused in their conversation at just the right moment to hear Jazz mutter. "Uh, Jazz, something wrong?" Danny asked, giving his sister a side glace.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't remember my senior prom. I can't even remember the name of my date, and it was only two years ago. There's something wrong with me!"

"Nah," Tucker disagreed. "It's only because you didn't have a mortal enemy, jealous best friend or potential riot on your hands."

Glaring into the rearview mirror, Jazz growled at Tucker. "Not helping!"

"Jazz, I thought that you had a box of stuff that you saved from high school. You know, pictures, souvenirs and so forth," Danny said, wondering why his sister was all of a sudden in a bad mood.

"I do. I just don't know where it is at the moment. Anyway, they always say that your senior prom is the most memorable part of your high school experience and I can't remember my date's name!" she burst.

Danny couldn't stop the chuckle, and regretted it immediately. "Oh come on Jazz. You were always way to old for that kind of thing anyway."

"That's what I mean!" Jazz nearly screeched, causing Danny and Tucker to cover their ears. "I killed my inner child when I was still a child!"

Tucker leaned in next to Danny and hissed, "She's just now realizing it?"

Danny swatted Tucker away and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Aw, don't worry about it Jazz. It was probably really boring anyway."

Another disgruntled sigh came from the driver's seat as Danny and Tucker exchanged worried glances. It wasn't like Jazz to be upset over these sorts of trivial matters. She probably couldn't remember her Prom because she had been in the bathroom doing therapy sessions with various girls who were freaking out over pimples, date problems, dress malfunctions and bad seafood. Danny had gotten an earful the next afternoon when Jazz confided that she felt as if she had made breakthroughs with many of the girls in her class. Never mind the fact that her date, Adam Broenburger, had been abandoned on the dance floor as soon as a girl dashed off to the bathroom in tears.

"If it makes you feel any better," Danny said gently, "your date's name was Adam Broenburger. You spent most the dance trying to convince every girl in the women's room to get back out on the dance floor and have fun."

"Was that what happened?" Jazz asked, biting her lip in confusion. "I was giving therapy and left my date alone?"

"If memory serves, yes," Danny answered.

"Wow, that's got to be a first. Most girls don't care about what happens to the others," Tucker mused.

"And since when have you been an expert on female behavioral patterns at large social functions?" Jazz asked irritably.

"Well, never," Tucker answered sheepishly.

"Then you'll understand when I say you're full of it."

Danny's hand flew to his mouth to stifle his laughter. "This has been interesting, but we're almost to the Tux Stop, so let's put on our happy faces and make it look like we want to be trying on penguin suits."

"Fine," Tucker and Jazz answered, glaring at each other via the rearview mirror.

* * *

Like I said, I personally feel like it's a little disjointed and doesn't flow as well as it could, but sadly I couldn't find a way to make it flow easier.

I'm honestly trying here, folks, but at the moment, Mary Shelly's _Frankenstein_ is filling my brain, along with the years leading up to the Civil War and Tang Dynasty China. Not to mention I still have that 10-15 page paper on the Vietnam War to deal with. Updates may be few and far between following this one, depending on how much school work I have to contend with.

Always, leave a review since I love to know what you people think!

Mercy-Angel-09


End file.
